CaPTiViTY
by ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik
Summary: BO(Black Organization) is taken down. Ran is still waiting for Shinichi to come back. Ai Haibara is still working with the antidote. Shinichi is still stuck to his shrunken form. But what if Haibara is kidnapped? What will happen to her? Can Conan save Haibara? Or is it too late? And most of all what does the kidnapper want from Haibara? (multi chapter) #child abuse & OCCness#
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T but might change.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Angst (I think it should be General)**

**Pairing: Ran X Shinichi and Conan X Ai (one sided)**

**Summary: BO(Black Organization) is taken down. Ran is still waiting for Shinichi to come back. Ai Haibara is still working with the antidote. Shinichi is still stuck to his shrunken form. But what if Haibara is kidnapped? What will happen to her? Can Conan save Haibara? Or is it too late? And most of all what does the kidnapper want from Haibara? (multi chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. It belong to their respective owner. But the idea in this story is mine and solely mine. I also don't own the lyrics below the title.**

**Note: this idea just came up since in all Detective Conan fan fiction I've read there is no Kidnapping case which Haibara is involve or the one who is kidnapped. MAJOR OOCness. That's all. Wait.. thank you for Hai-Edogawa because this idea for this story just came up when we were talking about something. ^_^**

**Another note: English is not my mother tongue. My English is limited that's why I always use the thesaurus for help. Wrong grammar and wrong spelling is present in this story so forgive me.**

**Title: "CaPTiViTY"**

**========================================================================  
**_**Someone please help me,**_

_**my heart yell out in loneliness**_

_**Even if I pretend to be tough,**_

_**I want someone to find me soon.**_

_**Why is it that even though**_

_**my heart feels so lonely**_**  
**_**why do I try so hard to push people away?**_

**Chapter One:**

**General POV**

**April 10, Friday, 6:30 am, Hakase Residence**

Conan is sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. The article he is reading is about the 'Kidnapping Case'

This past few days there are children who are kidnapped as of now three children is missing. It's not really difficult kidnapping case like children being kidnapped to be found dead and internal organ missing. It's not like that. Its just for ransom money. Conan is not into helping the police to pursue the kidnappers and to save the children. Police can do that without the help of detectives so Conan is at ease. The parents of the missing children didn't ask for the help of the sleeping Kogoro Mouri. The police have lead already. But today Conan is really bothered not by the kidnapping case but because of Ran.

The downfall of Black Organization is the highlight in Japan this past month and even in America. There are rumors that the missing Detective of the East has something to do with the downfall of this organization but it never been proven by anyone or even the FBI and CIA. Of course its a special request from Conan to keep his identity hidden from the press or even from higher up. But this rumor never ended until it reaches Ran's ear. And that's the problem of Conan for now.

Most of the night Ran is crying of course her father is drunk and snoring loudly. Conan cant sleep not because of Kogoro's snores but to Ran's cries. He can hear her cries and it stabbed him in the heart more than a bullet should. He wanted to wipe her tears with his thumb and assure her that he will not leave her again. But what can he do? He is still in this shrunken form. He still cant tell her about the truth.

**April 10, Friday, 9:54pm, Mouri Residence**

He tiptoed towards her room. The house is silent its a miracle Kogoro is not snoring. The only noise in this house is her cries. Conan opened the door slowly and silently, making sure not to let her know his presence. He peeped inside and there he saw her sitting on the bed her back towards him but he can see that her hand is on her lap gripping the thin layer covering her skin, her head down her tears flowing down her chin, sobbing softly trying to contain her cries and sobs.

"Ran..nee-chan.."

The soft voice of the child she knows, the person she mistaken as Shinichi but every time she corner him, her assumption is always proven wrong. She wipe her tears using her wrist then take a soft breath, calming herself. She tilt her head toward the source of the voice and there she saw the boy standing, looking at her worriedly. The said boy is not wearing his glasses, he looks like him.

"Conan-kun.." she said trying to be calm but her voice is betraying her. Her voice sound so broken.

Conan walk towards her. He don't care if he is in this shrunken body. He don't care if it make Ran suspicious of him being Shinichi. The only thing he want to do now is to comfort her, to comfort her broken heart because of his selfishness.

Ran wanted to hide, she don't want to be seen like this; so vulnerable. But she cant stop. Her tears starts flowing again, her tears that she been holding back since she learned Conan's presence here seconds ago is spilling down her chin like a rain. All she wanted now is to see Shinichi again. To go out with him. To show him how much she loves him. He is her world. He is the one that keep her strong after all this time. Even if he keep on breaking her heart.

"Shinichi..." she mumble his name between cries and sobs.

'I'm here Ran. I'm always here by your side.' he wanted to say this to her but he cant, he don't have enough courage.

Ran leaned her forehead onto his chest, gripping the fiber below ever so tightly as her sobs became louder.

"Ran..nee-chan.." he wanted to say more, to tell he is here, to tell her 'I love you' but he cant not until he is back to his original form. He caress her back, soothing her, comforting her as her cries subside.

**Next Day, April 11, Saturday, 8:05 am, Hakase Residence**

"Oi, Haibara!" the shrunken detective complained. He is sitting on the couch impatiently. He's been asking Haibara to give him a temporary antidote and when will she be finished with the permanent antidote. As usual Haibara doesn't pay him much attention.

The strawberry haired shrunken scientist is reading a fashion magazine. She is wearing her favorite turtle neck blouse and short revealing her slender shoulder without her lab coat.

"Oi, Haibara please.." Conan begged looking at her using his puppy face; a trap. No one can resist his puppy face except for the sarcastic Haibara.

"No" she said boredly not leaving her gaze towards the fashion magazine.

Conan sighed exaggeratedly, accepting his loss against Haibara. He know she have a temporary antidote but she wont allow him to take another antidote. He and she knows the effect and the effect is, his body will be immune to the poison once that happened he cant reverse back to his original body. But he feel so guilty about Ran, she is hurt. He don't want to see her cry again, he don't want to hear her cry. And most of all he don't want to see and know her sad.

Before he notice it Haibara is on her way toward her laboratory. He wont stop her. He know Haibara is doing her best to make the antidote. She even fell ill last week but she is fine now. He don't need to remind Haibara about her health since she still wont listen. She is stubborn after all.

**April 13. Monday. 4:00 pm, class dismissed.**

Everyone is done packing their things and stuffed it inside their bag pack.

"let's go to the park" Ayumi chirped her voice is filled with enthusiasm. Mitsuhiko and Genta immediately agreed with the idea. They are smiling like a normal children. Conan sweat dropped.

"I'll pass" Haibara said with eyes close then added, "and let a certain detective not skip" she throw a glance at the detective and immediately followed by the other three, throwing a glance at Conan. Conan thought 'Evil' then he throw a death glare at Haibara but it went unnoticed because Haibara is now turning her back against them.

**4:10 pm**

Haibara is on her way going to her 'home'. She is obviously alone and thinking about nothing in particular. She really don't want to spend time with the Detective Boys since she still need to finish the permanent antidote. She knows that Kudo is already feeling guilty of hurting Ran that's why she is doing this. She is doing her best to fix his life again and after she fix his life she can stay with the Hakase as Ai Haibara or go back of being Shiho Miyano and go to London to find about her parents relative. Well she hasn't decided yet and she is not in a rush to decide. Now first thing first and that is making the permanent antidote.

Unbeknown to her there is a man wearing a blue shirt with a button up and collar with the same color as his shirt, he is also wearing a brown long pants. The man have black spike hair and deep blue eyes. This same man is hiding and waiting on the corner for his prey to pass by this corner.

When Haibara turns to a corner, few blocks away from the Hakase. Something unknown caught her eyes and when she looked to her side.

_**'Curiosity Killed The Cat.'**_

In an instant her nose and mouth is covered by a handkerchief making her sniff some kind of drug. Feeling drowsiness within a second. She cant do anything as she fallen into deep slumber. Her body falling limp at the strong arm of her abductor. The said man carry her into bridal style then he smirk and lick his upper lip; seductively. His smirked not leaving his face full of hidden intentions not yet to reveal.

**5:00 pm, Hakase Residence**

The shrunken detective arrived at the Hakase Residence, throwing his bag pack on the couch with a 'thud'.

Hakase just got home after going into a grocery to buy ingredients for dinner of course Haibara is the one who will be cooking. Hakase look at the shrunken Detective who is now sitting and resting on the couch, wondering where is Haibara. Since she should be with Conan.

"Shinichi-kun where is Ai-kun?" he asked making Conan tilt his head towards him with a questioning look and raised an eyebrow.

"she left me with the kids after classes dismisses" Conan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hakase glance at the wall clock, reading what time is it already then turn his gaze towards the shrunken detective. "she's not home yet" he said a little bit worriedly.

"what?" Conan deadpanned thinking that the Hakase is too old and worrying exaggeratedly. He sighed then stand up. "okay. I get it. I'll check if she is in the lab or just around here." he said in a bored tone. He is tired already because he had a sleepless night since he is over thinking himself.

Opening the door of her room, he looked inside and saw no one and nothing suspicious. Then he proceed to her Lab. Once again he opened the door and was surprised at the silence inside the place. No light, no sound and obviously no one is here. 'then where is she?' he think angrily. He really need sleep now. He shut the door closed with a 'clack'.

On the other hand Hakase is on the couch sitting. He is worried about Haibara but he know he should not then why? He keep questioning his own mind but nothing came up as answer to his question. When he look up he saw the shrunken Detective in front of him switching the tracking device on.

When Conan saw the certain signal of Haibara's detective badge. A sign of Haibara's where about. He immediately took the turbo engine skateboard with him and use it toward the location the tracking glass is indicating. After few minutes he arrived to the place and that is the alleyway. The place is dark so common for a place like this so he turned on his wristwatch flashlight and the light immediately landed on the pair of shoes on top of the piled garbage along with the bag pack of Haibara. He took it upon seeing and check anything suspicious inside the bag and that's when he find the detective badge along with the scattered notebooks; inside. He is know worried about her and he cant help but to grit his teeth with frustration. She was kidnapped without him noticing. 'Damn it!'

=========================================================================

When the shrunken scientist opened her eyes her head feels so light-headed and her sight is spinning a little. But she can still identify where she is now and her current position. She is currently laying on the back seat inside a car. Her head is facing the driver seat but she cant see what is the appearance of the driver, she tilt her head to the right of the driver and she saw a black spiked haired man wearing a blue shirt with a collar. She can also the see that the said man is wearing long brown pants. She look down to herself, her pair of shoes is missing and her foot is tied up of rope with a tight knot. She can feel her hand is on her back and tied also. 'why am I here?' its the first thought that came up from her mind and in an instant she remembered what happened.

She was walking that's when she turn into a corner when something caught her eyes. When she turned her head to that direction because of her curiosity this is what happened. Someone came from her side and made her sniff some drug that's why she is now here.

She tilt her head up towards the glass window but she cant see what is happening outside. There is no sound coming from outside. The only thing she can hear is the engine of this car. Tilting her head around to find anything to escape when someone speak.

"It looks like our little Missy is awake now" the spike haired man said, smirking at the same time. Haibara saw the knowing smirk of this man and it sent chill down her spines making her totally uncomfortable with his smirk and presence.

"who are you?" she tried asking in a neutral voice but it came out too low and she can identify that her voice sounds like afraid.

"My~ My~ that isn't nice for a little princess like you not to respect your elders." he said seductively, his smirk is still plastered on his face.

Haibara knew from the very beginning she saw the way this man is smirking at her. Her extinct is telling her to escape from this men. She knew from the way he smirk. He have hidden intentions that only inhuman possess. A horrible intention that beyond human imagination its not the ecstasy of killing like Gin possess. Its called 'Lust'. That's when a thought appeared on her mind, the only thing that a normal kid will do when kidnapped is scream so that other people in the surrounding can notice it. So she did it without thinking.

"HELP!"

She let out an ear-piercing scream.

"scream all you want its like someone can hear you" the voice came from the driver his voice is soft-spoken like a gentleman to his lady. But don't be deceived. Hidden intentions is always present.

"save it for later, little Missy" the spike haired man said pointing a gun two inches away from her face. By this action Haibara shut her mouth not wanting to die inside this car since she know the shrunken detective will find her in no time. At her silence the spike haired man start chuckling like a madman as he distance his gun from her face.

"we're here" the driver said nonchalantly.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: *sighs with relief* I don't know if anyone will READ or even leave a REVIEW. But I tried my best to make this story. And please appreciate this story. And also since this idea take over my head that made me experience Writer's Block on the story 'Wrath and Revenge'. Taku..**

**The title capital letter and small letter combining is the way it is. Its not an error. READ and REVIEW? any comment about this story is allowed. I love compliments and flames. ^_^**

**also the lyrics below the title is from the song **_**'My True Self'**_** by Rin Kagamine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is still Rated T though this chapter contain a slight child abuse thingy(i think). If you don't want to read then go back. If you want to continue reading but wanted to skip the child abuse scene, then don't read this. I know everyone wont mind reading child abuse thingy after all. ^_^**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Angst (I think it should be General)**

**Pairing: Ran X Shinichi and Conan X Ai (one sided)**

**Summary: BO(Black Organization) is taken down. Ran is still waiting for Shinichi to come back. Ai Haibara is still working with the antidote. Shinichi is still stuck to his shrunken form. But what if Haibara is kidnapped? What will happen to her? Can Conan save Haibara? Or is it too late? And most of all what does the kidnapper want from Haibara? (multi chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. It belong to their respective owner. But the idea in this story is mine and solely mine. I also don't own the lyrics below the title.**

**Another note: English is not my mother tongue. My English is limited that's why I always use the thesaurus for help. Wrong grammar and wrong spelling is present in this story so forgive me.**

**Title: "CaPTiViTY"**

**========================================================================  
**_**It's difficult, It's sad,**_

_**It's regrettable that I want to stop,**_

_**and yet I'm not even allowed to do that.**_

_**But only keep on losing more and more**_

_**It's too painful, Its too detestable**_

_**It's futile, that I want to erase all**_

_**Abandon anything and everything**_

_**Fly off and make a clamorous outcry**_

**Last Chapter:**

"HELP!"

She let out an ear-piercing scream.

"scream all you want its like someone can hear you" the voice came from the driver his voice is soft-spoken like a gentleman to his lady. But don't be deceived. Hidden intentions is always present.

"save it for later, little Missy" the spike haired man said pointing a gun two inches away from her face. By this action Haibara shut her mouth not wanting to die inside this car since she know the shrunken detective will find her in no time. At her silence the spike haired man start chuckling like a madman as he distance his gun from her face.

"we're here" the driver said nonchalantly.

**========================================================================  
Chapter Two:  
**

**April 13, Monday, 7:15 pm, Hakase Residence**

When the shrunken detective arrived at the Hakase Residence he tossed Haibara's things on the table between the two couch. He is frustrated so damn frustrated. Hakase stares at the things that had been laid on his front. He haven't move an inch since Conan left him almost two hours ago. After Hakase stares at the things for few seconds he tilt his head towards the shrunken detective. The way Conan looks at Hakase worriedly without using any words, it confirm Hakase's suspicious. And he is starting to feel afraid about Haibara's well being. Is she being treated well? Is she being hurt by her abductor? What are they doing to her right now? He don't know the answers.

Conan don't know what to say to Hakase. He is blaming himself for being careless and 'useless'. He thought that everything will be fine once the Black Organization is taken down but not. He thought Haibara will be safe once the Black Organization is taken down but he is definitely wrong.

"Shinichi what should we do?" Hakase muttered quietly. Its the only thing he can say for now. Its like all his strength was drain out of him since he learned Haibara's Kidnapping. He is his daughter even if they are not blood related. She is part of his 'family' after all.

Conan didn't answer as he allowed his weakened knees to rest by sitting on the couch. Since he found her things almost two hours ago. He tried to find her, he walk around the street asking anyone if they saw a suspicious man with a strawberry haired 7 year old female child but no one did.

'curse this body!' he yell into his mind. His small body have a limit even if he wanted to roam around to find any clue however he must rest even just a little.

**April 14, Tuesday**

The police officer is now working to find the missing 'not-so child Ai Haibara'. They only have the victim's things and no lead to her current location at least they are trying to find any fingerprint of her abductor on her things. Maybe it might lead to her location. Ran and Kogoro found out that Haibara is missing when Ran called Hakase the night Haibara was reported missing since Conan didn't went back to the agency. Kogoro is helping with the investigation of Haibara's kidnapping case since his daughter asked him to do so, much to his grumbling. Ran is worried about Conan's well being she knows Conan can be overprotected sometimes and he might be over thinking himself. Maybe she should pay him a visit once school is dismissed.

Meanwhile Conan is trying his best to trace Haibara's location. And he suffered another sleepless night. Every time he closes his eyes to take a nap, he can always see the image of the lifeless body of Haibara staring at the him with her lifeless eyes, her body and cheeks covered with blood, and the way she looks at him begging for help. He can always visualize that image. He can feel his heart ache like its been stabbed in the inside. Is it because he failed his promise? Yes its one of the reason but its only one of the two reasons. He care for her and willing to protect her, she is his best friend after all.

The Detective Boys went to Hakase early this morning, they are happily chatting with each other and planning for their later activities with Conan and Haibara. When they arrived at the Hakase they we're welcomed by a shocking news; Haibara's kidnapping case. They are sadden by the happening but since they are just children, they declared that they will help the police. But what can they do? They are just normal kids after all they can do nothing but 'maybe' just maybe they can help.

On the other hand Heiji Hattori. The Detective of the west is quite confident that Kudo will find the shrunken scientist in no time but when he called him early this morning he was pretty shocked that there is no lead to Haibara's location. Dismay is written all over his face but he tried to ignore the feeling of something worse will happen soon. This is Kudo who he is talking about there is nothing impossible for him and he bet that to any deity around. Well his Detective instinct telling him to go to Tokyo and give a helping hand but Kazuha will surely kill him if he went to Tokyo without her and definitely he cant escape from her. They have classes and they have exam for today. This day is totally suck for him.

**Unknown time in an abandoned building**

The spike haired man who's name is Takano is now licking the earlobe of the strawberry haired girl. Takano is leaning his exposed masculine body against the tender back of Haibara. This said man is smirking so pleasingly, his right arm is roaming around the lower body of his 'prey'. This prey who's name is Haibara is squirming trying to free from the man's grasp. Her left eye is closed ever so tight and her right eyes is half open. Her eyes looks like it is pleading to be free, pleading that the pain on her lower body will stop. The left hand of the spike haired man is holding both Haibara's fragile and small wrist upward in a bruising way.

The said man is penetrating Haibara's tight rear little opening, penetrating it hard and deep not caring if she is bleeding in that part. He is excited about this because he is now having his pleasurable moment on one of his and his partner's 'prey'. He love the way this little girl squirm, her neutral look at first but sooner change into look of pain and terror. He also love the little girl's eyes and the smell of her strawberry hair. This girl is really perfect for this. How he really love to own this 'prey' for himself, how he love to completely broke his 'prey', how her eyes look so lovely when she beg for him to stop, how he love to cover her tender skin with bruises and her own blood. He cant stop himself from chuckling. But he need to savor her first before putting on lovely bruises on her body, maybe he can mark her his own and his solely alone but he should share her with his partner. He cant broke the deal with his partner after all. **  
**

While on the other hand the driver who have dark brown hair and black eyes who's name is Sugou is watching the little show his partner is doing with their newest 'prey'. He wanted to do that to her right now but its not yet his turn. He is smirking while imagining himself to be on that same position as his partner. And when a thought cross his mind.

'I wonder if the big glasses friend of her will act like that.'

His smirk widens.

'maybe I can get another 'prey'.'

**Unknown time and place**

**Conan's POV**

Why is everything dark? The darkness is all over my surrounding. Am I being blindfold? That's impossible. But why is it I don't know if my eyes is open or not does it matter? I cant hear any noise and it makes my body numb, helplessly numb. Am I even standing? Since I can't feel anything under my feet. Is it a good thing or bad thing? I don't know then am I floating? Why am I asking myself with ridiculous question? But first of all where am I?

Then I felt a sudden force under my feet, dragging and pulling me downward. The pitch black surrounding a while ago is gone and instead change into a more bright color. I can see the clear blue sky, only the blue sky no clouds no sun? Its not time to think and admire the view here since i'm still falling down. I reach both of my hands stretching it up, gasping for anything to hold on even if there is none. I'm like gasping for an imaginary object. Everything is blue. In this place there is only me and the clear blue sky. Without thinking what to do I opened my mouth. At the time I opened my mouth I started to choke; my lungs is burning, my heart is beating faster, my eyes rolled and I started to gagged. I keep on reaching my hands up trying to be save.

'why am I choking at the first place?' I think to myself.

Before I know it I was slammed down my back leaning against the hard surface. My body is in pain. I suppose I fallen from a five floor building. The feeling of being choked is gone. I think i'm only imagining and feeling things earlier.

I opened my closed eyes that I didn't know I closed. When I opened it my surrounding is black again. I can feel my surrounding. I move my arms just a little bit, I move my hand against the cold and hard surface. And I start inching my hand near my temple trying to rub the growing headache inside my head. I'm now sitting with my butt on the hard and cold surface. The cold feeling against my skin is sending little shock wave inside my body, my legs are spread in a wide 'X' shape. How can I know my current position? Of course I can feel it.

'huh?' something smelly caught my attention and it makes my nose crinkle. This smell is disgusting. My stomach started to wrench because of the metallic copper. I'm feeling nausea right now but my Detective instinct told me not to throw up and to find the source of this smell.

I never noticed but i'm now standing and walking to where my feet lead me. I don't know where i'm going or what direction i'm taking but its obvious that the source of this smell is near my reach just a few walk and I will reach it. At the same time i'm getting more nausea as each seconds pass by.

I keep on walking and walking that's when I saw a faint light in the distance just straight ahead I discovered that the smell of metallic copper is coming from that faint light.

Walking..

walking.. and walking..

I've been walking for a long time but why is it that the faint light is not getting larger and I feel that I cant reach it no matter how long I walk or how much I walk. How long will I be walking? I stopped to question myself when my right foot step onto something sticky like a blood. It confirm the smell of metallic copper is coming from here and then my stomach began to grunt with pain and my body wanted so bad to curl myself and vomit. I shook my head. Its not time for this I need to know something. I tilt my head down trying to look down at the thing below, trying to see something from this darkness. Then the cold breeze brush against my skin but I pay it no mind. I still have business to do. I tilt my head up to the direction of the faint light but it suddenly changed. The faint light is getting larger. By the look of it the light is moving towards me instead.

In a matter of seconds I am engulf with light that shines so bright making me shut my eyes tight from the blinding light while my right arm shield my face from it.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

Ten...

I count one to ten inside my head while thinking that I can adjust from the light once i'm done counting. After I counted I opened my eyes slowly blinking at the same time before I can totally adjust my sight and to have a good view on what happened to my surrounding and on where I am. My arms that once protected my eyes from the light is now on my side. My body refused to move once I lock my gaze on the direction ahead of me thinking that is the same place where the faint light appeared. My eyes not blinking, my feet not moving. I don't know the color of my surrounding all I know is that i'm enamored on 'that direction'. There is only one thing I should not do and that is not to look down and other directions but once again my Detective instinct told me to look down or just to take a peek so that the growing curiosity in my head stop. But before I can tilt down something happened.

I let out a sudden gasp.

Cold little sticky thing brushes against my foot and immediately disappeared. That feeling sent shiver down my spine but I wont let it show. But my heart keep on thumping and beating fast and heavy. My breathing became frantic, sweat forming on my forehead, temperature of my surrounding became hot and its suffocating me.

Inhale..

Exhale..

I'm having a hard time controlling my breathing at least that's better than completely losing control.

'Calm..'

'I need to be calm'

I closed my eyes tight as I inhale and exhale repeatedly until I calm down. I unbuckle the small fist of my hand that I didn't notice I closed it tight but I still keep my eyes shut closed. The beating of my heart start to became normal again that's when I decided to open my eyes and that's when I heard a voice.

"help.."

My surrounding is turning dark again. I tilt my head around trying to locate the owner of the voice. The voice is echoing around the place and its making this 'locating thing' hard. I cant pinpoint the exact location.

"help..."

I identify that the owner of the voice is a girl. A little girl. The little girl is begging for help, her voice is weak but still audible to my ears. I can hear hiccups. The girl is crying. The girl is currently crying.

"where.." I paused for five seconds then continue with a firm voice. "where are you?"

I keep on looking around but i'm not leaving my current location. My surrounding is completely dark like a void.

"help..."

This time I can pinpoint the location of the voice. Its so small like a mere whisper. And now I know who is the owner of the voice.

"Kudo-kun... h-help.."

The way she says my name is unlikely of her demeanour. The way she says my name is a little higher like she gathered her voice just to be heard. And when she says 'help' the tone of her voice is so broken I hate to know that she is suffering.

I let my knees fall onto the surface like a doll.. I didn't notice i'm trembling and most of all I didn't notice my hand is resting against the sticky metallic thing called blood.

I let out a choke-sob.

In this dark place I can now see that the blood on my hand is coming from the body few inch away from me. The small body of a girl wearing a ruin clothes that only covering her intimate areas. Her body is laying down and her head is turned to my direction. Slowly I look at her, trying not to vomit and trying to show her that i'm never a coward. Her eyes is staring at me lifelessly. Her mouth is wide-open and blood oozing from it down to the floor creating a small puddle. Her once strawberry hair is now in complete mess and covered with blood. It looks like red in color rather than its natural color. There is tears at the edge of her eyes and her cheeks have a small horizontal scratch that is caused by the tip of a knife. Down her neck is a dark line around her neck a line that is made from a rope but its not enough to kill her base on it. The one who did this is an insane man who want to kill his or their prey slowly the same goes with her both wrist. Also on her neck are bite mark it should be red but the color of it is dark violet because of the force on the bite. There are large bruises on her arms, all over her body is covered with bruises and blood. Her left shoulder have a big wound, it was cut vertically and that portion of her skin is peeling off blood dripping from it. Her stomach was stabbed blood gushing out of it the stabbed on her stomach look like small hole it looks like she was stabbed by a spear repeatedly in the same spot. Her thigh have many cuts in all direction and bruises too. Her body is totally covered with blood and bruises from head to toe. And her body is laying in a forming big puddle of her own blood.

In an instance the forming bile on my throat was throw on my right side. The bitter taste in my throat is not leaving. When I look at her body again. Once again I throw up and much longer than a while ago.

'Its cruel..'

My heart skipped for a second aching from the pain of seeing someone like this completely beaten, brutally killed and I was not able to do anything to stop this. Its my fault.

"i'm sorry.." I whispered to anyone who can hear me right now. My head looking down at my lap ashamed of myself for not keeping my promise to her.

I keep on whispering the same words like a mantra thinking that she will somehow hear me and throw sarcastic remarks on me for acting like this.

"please forgive me.."

and now i'm asking for forgiveness, how dare I to ask her this but I really cant help myself but to ask for forgiveness.

"forgive... me..." I deserve this pain i'm feeling its not even half of the pain she suffered.

"Haibara.." I muttered her name hoping like an idiot that the decease will wake up.

I opened my closed eyes not noticing I closed my eyes and few tears are now blocking my sight. That's when I gasp.

Cold rough hand slammed on my left shoulder making me eyes went wide with terror. Cold breeze pass by against my skin, making my stomach ache. The cold rough hand is not letting my shoulder free. That's when I struggle my shoulder wiggling like a child to get free. But the grip of the man is tight and I let out a low hiss of pain. The grip forced me to look onto my back and when I look I was slammed down the floor. My back leaning against the blooded floor and bad thing I cant see.

The grip on my shoulder is gone and when I tried to stand up my hands is restrained by a chain that I think is connecting to something hard. I tilted my head up again that's when something sharp is pointed against my throat, a knife. All of the sudden I can see the man smirking at me but I cant see his eyes because its covered with his hair but I don't care about him. I need to escape.

It pressed deeper and blood formed slowly trailing down my throat. I bit my bottom lip and wiggle my hand trying to let free of my hands to aid me to escape. But my head was yanked down on the floor, making a clattering sound. It hurt and I can feel my head is somehow bleeding at the same time i'm free from the knife but i'm still restrained. I was not struggling how can I struggle? My sight is black again. I just keep on blinking my eyes trying to see pass by this darkness once again thinking that once I can see I can think of a plan to escape.

Someone 'tsked' by the sound of it, its a man

In a blink of an eye everything became clear. I am in a dark place. Slowly I can see the man who is bending in front of me. He is holding the knife a blooded knife. I cant see the man's face but i'm sure he have masculine body and neat hair because its not sticking at any direction. My eyes widen with sudden pain on my hair, tugging and lifting me up my feet not touching the ground anymore. I hissed with pain. That's when I closed my eyes tight.

Then I let out a louder hiss. And my eyes widen with pain.

I was stabbed on my stomach. The man in front of me is few inch away from my face and I can feel his hot breathing against my face and I hate it. His knife is embedded on my stomach. Blood gushing out of my mouth.

Then he pressed deeper.

I hissed louder. Then he pressed deeper again. Blood keep on flowing from my mouth and stomach. Sweat forming on my forehead. Tears forming on the edge of my eyes. But I wont cry. I wont show anyone how vulnerable I am now.

'It hurts'

"Argh!" I yelled.

He pulled the knife on my stomach and I feel so limp like a broken doll.

Blood still flowing on my mouth dripping down my neck and clothes, blood flowing on my stomach and dripping at the floor below making a small puddle of my blood.

She suffered more than this...

I'm still being lift up. My body hurt in all part. Especially inside my stomach. I'm going to die.

'Why would they do this?'

He stabbed me again and this time my eyes widen like its going to jump out of its socket and I let out a scream I never knew that I am capable of.

'help...'

then I saw at the corner of my eyes he is going to stabbed me again but before he can do that I let out another scream and much louder than before.

**April 14, 11:45 pm**

I woke up with a deep gasp and now i'm automatically in a sitting position, panting deeply after I woke up from my 'dream'. I look around my surrounding as my mind began to process.

Right. I fallen asleep on this couch while i'm thinking on how to find Haibara. And most likely Hakase covered me with this thin dark blue blanket that is now covering my body.

I closed my eyes. Image of Haibara in my dream flashes inside my head. I immediately opened my eyes and bit my bottom lip.

'I cant sleep now nor closed my eyes.'

I gaze up the wall clock and its now 11:45 pm.

'wow. I still have many hours to spare. Thank you 'dream' I really appreciate your effort for making me sleep.'

i'm irritated or trying to be irritated when the fact is i'm afraid.

"now what should I do?" I murmured to myself.

**To Be Continued..**

**A/N: okay, okay. What a chapter.**

**I'm having a hard time writing this because if i'm not helping my parents, I will be experiencing Writer's Block that's why when I experienced that I watched the anime CD I bought the anime title is "K Project/ K(anime)" and its really a good anime! yatta! the boys on that anime is so handsome that I think i'm drooling. XD LOL! But really! that anime is so awesome and there are so many scene in that anime that once I saw I will be screaming like a yaoi fangirl I am. Argh!. Lol. And also Umineko no naku koro ni is the anime who inspired me to write all those dream scene up! That anime is really brutal ^^**

**I will stop blabbering nonsense now.**

**Thank you for all the Reader's of this story. Thank you for the 2 followers and 1 favorite. And thank you for the 4 reviews. I know its a small amount but i'm really grateful for that ^_^**

**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE please... :))**

PS. **I already have an idea on what will happen next but don't expect me to update fast but I sure I will update within two weeks. And also. If you have any idea for this story you may share it to me and I will be really happy if that happens. And also FLAMES and COMPLIMENT is welcome for this story. And also the lyrics below the title of this story came from the song "**_**Antichlorobenzene**_**" by Rin Kagamine of Vocaloid. Another one. This story will be rated M on the next chapter(i'm not really sure but I will put it on top if its rated M.) that's all.**

**Thank YOU! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter is Rated M? (I'm not sure XD)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Angst (I think it should be General)**

**Pairing: Ran X Shinichi and Conan X Ai (one sided)**

**Summary: BO(Black Organization) is taken down. Ran is still waiting for Shinichi to come back. Ai Haibara is still working with the antidote. Shinichi is still stuck to his shrunken form. But what if Haibara is kidnapped? What will happen to her? Can Conan save Haibara? Or is it too late? And most of all what does the kidnapper want from Haibara? (multi chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. It belong to their respective owner. But the idea in this story is mine and solely mine. I also don't own the lyrics below the title.**

**Note(1): look at the date you might get lost! XD**

**Hey I mean it. The use of the date is for time gap between something here and something there.**

**Note(2): for this note. I'm sorry. I really didn't notice that something is missing in this story. I really didn't notice. I only noticed it when a question appeared on my mind and that is 'did I include on how long Shinichi Kudo shrunk and became Conan Edogawa?' Gwaahh! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!~ well. I will make it clear. Its been a YEAR when Shinichi shrunk. And also I will include Subaru Okiya aka Akai Shuichi in this story but bourbon will not appear in here and most likely Tooru Amuro will never appear since they are only one. And also Scar Akai will never appear in here. If you don't know who are this people i'm talking about. Watch Detective Conan. XDD i'm just kidding since I know everyone know those characters even I know them even if I never watch their appearance in the anime(except for Akai/Subaru)**

**Another note: English is not my mother tongue. My English is limited that's why I always use the thesaurus for help. Wrong grammar and wrong spelling is present in this story so forgive me.**

**Title: "CaPTiViTY"**

**========================================================================  
**_**And, only pleasant feelings are obtained,**_

_**aren't human feelings fine too?**_

_**And so, I laughed without feeling it.**_

_**Your existence is just like air,**_

_**even if you aren't there,**_

_**it's still the same.**_

_**Isn't it sad, that I'm not here?**_

_**This shaken universe and,**_

_**Jealousy in this undermined, broken heart.**_

_**Memory and vague behavior**_

_**The past was good**_

_**such a sweet lie.**_

_**========================================================================s  
**_

**Last Chapter:**

I closed my eyes. Image of Haibara in my dream flashes inside my head. I immediately opened my eyes and bit my bottom lip.

'I cant sleep now nor closed my eyes.'

I gaze up the wall clock and its now 11:45 pm.

'wow. I still have many hours to spare. Thank you 'dream' I really appreciate your effort for making me sleep.'

i'm irritated or trying to be irritated when the fact is i'm afraid.

"now what should I do?" I murmured to myself.

**========================================================================  
Chapter Three:**

**April 13, Monday**

**Haibara's POV**

I was easily shoved on the cold tiles inside an abandoned building. I tilt my head around observing the place, looking for any way out. It looks like the other they are reading my thoughts when someone said.

"no way out little Missy"

the spike haired man said while looking and smirking at me making me feel more uncomfortable with their presence.

I learned that the spike haired man is Takano while the driver who have dark brown hair and black eyes is Sugou. I learned it when they were talking a while ago.

Its my first time to see this men then why am I captured by this pedophiles? Yes I know they are pedophile. The Takano guy's eyes is filled with lust while his looking at me and i'm sure that the other man is the same. Do they want me to become their sex slave? Or they want to make child pornography?

I gaze at them again and I saw them looking and smirking at me and this time I want to spat. My gaze shows realization, letting them know that I know what they are up to.

"my~ my~ it looks like our little Missy easily discovered our intentions huh?" the Sugou guy said with a singsong tone at the start as he finish with his little speech he gaze at my body, he is undressing me on his psychotic mind as he licked his upper lip with ecstasy.

I push my body backward forgetting that i'm hopeless right now. I struggled my wrist but to no avail its useless. My wrist are bound and can only be cut off by a pointed object. I look around.

I can see a pile of logs on the far right corner. I turn to look at the front gate but the view is blocked by the two man. I can hear their footstep as it echoes. They approached me and before I know it, I am now being thrown at the bed that I failed to notice.

'Where are you Kudo-kun you should have tracked me down using the Detective Badge. Or you didn't notice i'm missing?'

How can I get out here when I cant even untie my wrist? If I crawl towards the logs without them noticing I can do that later but not now. If I wait for them to go disappear even if I untie myself I cant get out with the front gate locked from the outside. There is no other way out here since this place is only one way out and way in. If I wait here for Kudo-kun to arrive and save me it might be later I cant wait especially with this kind of man as my 'companions'.

I furrowed my eyebrow with concentration thinking of ways to get out.

"if you are wondering where is your things. We already dispose it all" the Sugou guy said. I look at them, giving them Death glare.

'This is bad. With my things lost Kudo-kun cant track me down wait..'

My eyes widen with another realization.

'Don't tell me they know about all those stuffs.'

"If you are wondering how did we know about those simple things but awesome stuffs some lovely birds chirped at us" the Takano guy said with a chuckle at the end. Then they turn their backs at me and walk towards the gate. They are talking about something but I cant hear them. Well I don't care about that- I need to escape.

**After few minutes or hours.**

When I slowly opened my eyes, I look at the ceiling, tilting my head from right to left looking for anything or anyone in particular. I'm still laying down on the bed, a normal size bed with a plain white bed sheet. I move my feet that's when I noticed my left foot is handcuff on the bottom left of the bed. My right foot is free but I still cant escape. I cant get out from this bed without unlocking the handcuff. I moved my wrist again i'm still restrained but not with a rope but a thin fishing line. If I struggle more the fishing line will tightens and will cut my wrist.

I moved my laying body to my left, moving inch by inch. I used my palms and elbows to support my back so that I can be in a comfortable position. And now i'm in a sitting position, my knees in a bending position. I have a good view on the gate. The gate is closed, and good thing there is no one in here. I tilt my head down that's when I noticed that there is light in here and i'm sure its coming from outside. I tilt my head to my back that's when I saw an open window, seeing the moon at the same time.

Moon is the only thing that bright up this dark place, my only ally for now. No onee-chan.. No Kudo-kun.. but I must not lose hope I've gone worst than this. Onee-chan and Kudo-kun taught me very well not to lose hope.

I closed my eyes to think. My neutral expression not slipping.

If they do something to me, I will get a chance to get the key for the handcuff. And the chances of them unlocking the handcuff is next to impossible. If I push them hard against the corner of this bed I know its not enough to knock them down they even wont budge.

I opened my eyes and scan the area once again. Pile of logs on my left since i'm facing the gate. If I can hit them with that, that's good but I still need to untie myself that's the first thing I need to do.

When I scanned the area I saw dried bloodstained on the cold tiles. Someone was here before me. The blood came from them. Most likely this men who abduct me tortured them to death. I shook my head. I'm not going to die. That's the rule. For everyone that I care I will not die.

**General POV**

Upon the arrival of the two men, they made sure that the van is locked inside and the key is clattering inside the side pocket of Sugou. Takano's back is facing the locked gate his hands are inside his side pockets. He is wearing a blue plain shirt with a dark brown knee size short. He is facing Sugou who is now wearing a black shirt and an army colored shorts. His right hand is inside the side pocket containing the key. His lovely trademark smirk is always present.

"you dispatch the three toys and you blamed the incompetent fool as our scapegoat. Hee.. you're really awesome Takano-chan~" Sugou said to Takano mimicking a little girl voice at the end of his speech.

Takano let out a soft chuckle. "one day after today we will see how devastated the parents of those worthless toys. That look on the toys face is priceless and the look on their parents face will be priceless too."

"priceless indeed" Sugou agreed with a soft nod at the end. "should we ask for ransom this time?" he added.

"hmm. No. we'll fuck her senseless instead, put on lovely bruises and cuts on her tender skin. Our pleasures, her horrified face is our trophy. Simple as that." Takano said as he glance at the locked gate then glance back at his friend.

Sugou remained silence only smirking as thoughts clouded his psychotic mind.

"anyway did you see the big glasses kid running around finding his dear friend?" Takano asked, his eyes gleams with joy.

"He is funny." Sugou answered.

Both of them is smirking. Takano unlocked the gate walking inside. Sugou following him behind.

"so how is your night, Ai-chan~" Takano said bending down so that his face is now facing Haibara's face. She give him neutral expression. Sugou arrived at the opposite direction, sitting on the bed and pulling Haibara close to his chest. He made her sit on his lap. Haibara didn't show any expression aside from her neutral expression. "don't move~" Sugou whispered on her right ear seductively licking her earlobe at the end. She tilt her head to her left, away from their direction. Takano slapped her right cheeks making her look at Takano. Her cheeks stings from the slap but she don't care. She look down her lap face still neutral.

"trying to be tough eh. Well I have good news for you" then he hold her chin up using his right hand, rubbing his thumb at the same time.

"good news your ass." Haibara said in her neutral expression her eyes showing irritation. Takano's smirk widens.

"your friend is finding you. His face is really determined." he let out a chuckle. Sugou on the other hand is rubbing his hands against her thighs. Looking at Takano with a knowing smirk.

"anyway upon our observation with you and your little friends only you is worth this. I wonder if the little girl Ayumi-chan is worth playing than you." Takano said Ayumi's name with a wanting voice full of malice.

Haibara's eyes widen.

"Don't ever touch her, you bastard!" she spat trying to stand up at the same time but was easily pulls back before she can do so by the man on her back.

"Ayumi-chan will be worth playing especially if she will scream and beg for us to stop." Takano chuckled louder this time. He is mocking her. Making her lost her temper. After he recover from his laugh he look at her eyes intently.

"Listen, if you tried to escape and i'm sure you are planning to get the key on my friend's pocket. Don't even try that. I wont hesitate to kidnapped your three little friends one by one except the big glasses kid. He is for the finale."

Haibara gritted her teeth, gripping her knuckles tight.

"Every time you tries to escape until you reach three. I'm sure Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-chan and Genta-chan will be glad to accompany you in here. Me and my friend will be glad to have another three toys to play with. If any of you tries to escape I will kill those three in front of you, brutally. We will burn them into ashes after that. I'm sure you will hate it when they will not receive a formal funeral well that's your choice and you are going to decide their futures. If you are still persistent and tries to escape we will pay your dear Hakase a visit on his house kill him brutally and burn him after that. And we wont forget to video tape the happening before and after he died and his house turn into ashes. You will love to see the look on his face." Takano laughed loudly as it echoes inside this place. Making her slowly lost her chance to escape, making her heart thump fast and hard, making her mind think all the things he saying. She is cracking on the inside. She cant do a thing but only to bit her bottom lip drawing out blood. She lock her gaze down the hand of the man who is still holding her chin all this time.

"once we killed them we will surely bring the big glasses kid dear Ran nee-chan here. I'm sure you wont mind another companion. I might add I will kill her slowly and painfully. And if that happen we will pay the big glasses kid a visit letting him know how its your fault for killing his friends and nee-chan. He will hate you all his life and I will make sure of that."

"STOP!" Haibara shouted at him.

"let me go!" then she tries to struggle, wiggling her hands and shaking her head.

"bastard let me go!" she spat once again a little lower than the first.

Takano grabbed her by her chin, only inch away from his face. In an instance Takano lick her lips that made her move her head back not letting this man have his pleasure. But the man on his back didn't let her free. So she shut her eyes tight not wanting to see the eyes of this man looking at her while licking her lips. She grip her knuckles tight as she still tried to back off.

He pull her towards him while licking his lips like a hungry dog savoring his food. Haibara cant help but to shook her head from left to right. She will never submit to this man. He licked her lips deeper pulling her tighter while Sugou watch the scene with delight, smirking to himself and his eyes reflect desire.

The shrunken scientist is now pulled in a position where her body is pressed against her abductor. The left hand of her abductor is now wrapped on her back, moving roughly at her back, tracing up and down. His right hand is gripping her chin while he keep on licking her lips viciously.

"hm!.. nngh!" Haibara let out while still shaking her head.

SLAP

The left hand of her abductor slap her rear roughly that made her let out a soft whimper, gaining the opening he needed he immediately slip his tongue inside her small and sweet cavern, roaming around his tongue inside as he flick her tongue at the same time.

She struggled, moving her bounded wrist.

ANOTHER SLAP

It made her whimper louder. Struggling is useless that's why she stop.

She bit his tongue inside her mouth that made him back off his tongue. Opening her eyes then glare at him with full of hate.

Blood is drawn from his bitten tongue. He glared at her intently not showing any trace of hatred for biting him just mere disapproval from her action. He lick his lips then he smirk.

"bastard!" she growled at him. He let out a chuckle.

"as expected from you, Ai-chan~ not easily submitting. That's the reason you are worth playing than your little friends with an exception of the big glasses kid." he stand up and nods at Sugou then glance again at Haibara.

"now Ai-chan let me visit your little friends okay?" he isn't asking her permission. He is declaring what he will do.

"I'm warning you don't ever touch them bastard!" she growl at him. Its no time to act tough its her friend his talking about. He better hurt her instead of them but she can be sure that this man can never lay a hand on everyone. Kudo-kun will protect everyone, Right? She cant doubt him, not now.

"hm. Sure then." Takano said with a seductive tone, making her return to cruel reality. She saw him now standing and walking away from her but she can see him still smirking. He is lying and she knows this. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh that she never noticed she's been holding back. Also she forgot to notice that there is still another man with her on the bed.

"feeling a little relax, little Missy?"

She opened her eyes in an instance as he heard him speak. She turn her head towards her back and there she saw Sugou sitting and looking at her. His smirk making her annoyed.

"why are you still here, Bastard?" she said in an irritated tone. She prefer to be alone rather than be with any of this pedophiles.

"How rude, little Missy." he feign hurt on his voice, rubbing his temple and shakes his head with disappointment. His lips curled in a light frown though she can see the edge of his lips is curled in a small smirk. He is totally mocking her.

Well she wont pry to make the other man left her alone.

She remained silent, looking at him with an empty look. He look at her with a smirk then said, "Takano already killed three children for this week i'm sure he can do that to your little friends." he emphasize the last two words with delight.

He isn't lying and she knows this right from the start that they shoved her in this place. This two bastard is dangerous because up until now Kudo-kun is not able to found and save her. The way the two bastard talk, they aren't amateur in this kind of work. They easily kidnapped her and drag her to God-only-knows-where-this-place is without leaving any trace to track them down. They threaten her and she cant do anything against it. Somehow the futures of her friends is on her palm. She is making sure nothing will happen to them but it doesn't mean she will let them kill her. She wont die after all. And Kudo-kun will save her even if there is little chances. Nothing is impossible for him. He will come and save her. He will protect everyone so she must not lose hope.

"I will be leaving then, little Missy. But we will meet again tomorrow so don't miss me so much~" He stand up and walks away.

The shrunken scientist is now alone. She prefers this.

'If I will try to escape, he will bring them here. I don't want them to suffer.'

"Onee-chan tell me what should I do." she murmured to herself.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: man.. i'm tired... this chapter is pain in the ass. Well I have inspiration and that is the opening 33 of Detective Conan "Miss Mystery" how can I not love that song when every time I hear that song. I can always imagine Haibara wearing a dress. Argh!... Haibara so cute!~ . why is she wearing a black dress at the first place? argh.. I wouldn't know. But she is still cute.. argh! Haibara is my idol! ^_^ Haibara in black dress and Ran in a white dress. Are they competing? Haha! LOL. Too much of my ranting.. I just cant help but to rant especially my summer vacation is coming to an end and my college life will start at June 10. yatta! i'm in college now but it means my schedule is tight.**

**Thank you for all the READERS, FOLLOWERS and FAVORITORS of this story.**

**Hey there is no word such as Favoritors. Why not? Follow is followers. Read is readers. Then favorite is favoritors? Since I cant say favoriteors right? Favoriteors is much weirder word than favoritors. ^_^**

**Anyway for the SILENT READERS... I know how you feel because i'm like that to other stories I read.**

**The next update... I don't know when exactly but I am working on it now maybe within two weeks since im only working hard once I have deadline. XDD**

**My back is aching for typing all this chapter. And also for having a hard time finding a song. Since I cant repeat the song antichlorobenzene. I think that is not nice. The song below the tittle is **_**"Realistic Logical Ideologist" **_**by IA of Vocaloid**

**warning. I might insert our favorite Conan-kun at next chapter since im still focusing at Haibara. READ and REVIEW! I promise I will finish this story and will never be hiatus except if I finally commit suicide and successfully died. Hey I will do that once I finish this story. XD**

**Will our Dear Ai-chan lost sanity. Will she? or will not? i'm still not sure. And also What do you want for the ending of this story? I know this story still wont end but i'm just asking as soon as possible so I can plan it now. For the ending.**

**TRAGEDY or HAPPY ENDING? or you want me to make an alternate ending. One for happy ending and one for tragedy. Since I know there are some readers who love TRAGEDY am I right? hey I also read TRAGIC stories with brutal here and there. Die here and there. LOL.**

**wait. This chapter is ready since may 22 and whats the date today its already 24. i'm lazy. -_-**

**Hey, everyone. I noticed there are photos in Google about Subaru Okiya X Ai Haibara/Shiho Miyano. Do you like that pair? And it makes me blush and now its confirm, i'm starting to like that pairing. Aww... its not good! I also saw Subaru X Ai X Tooru pictures and it made me scream in full disbelief. Why is there no fanfiction about Subaru X Ai?**

**By the way that's all for my long useless AUTHOR's NOTE. Ja ne!~**

**Thank you for reading!~ :)**

**READ and REVIEW. FLAMES and COMPLIMENT is welcome for this story and Flames for my Ranting is Fine. Also if you have any idea about this story you can share it. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Angst (I think it should be General)**

**Pairing: Ran X Shinichi and Conan X Ai (one sided)**

**Summary: BO(Black Organization) is taken down. Ran is still waiting for Shinichi to come back. Ai Haibara is still working with the antidote. Shinichi is still stuck to his shrunken form. But what if Haibara is kidnapped? What will happen to her? Can Conan save Haibara? Or is it too late? And most of all what does the kidnapper want from Haibara? (multi chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. It belong to their respective owner. But the idea in this story is mine and solely mine. I also don't own the lyrics below the title.**

**Note(1): there are repeated thoughts in Haibara's POV and that's normal. She is slowly losing her hope but thinking of her friends and everyone she cares about of what will happen to them once she die makes her continue hoping and wanting not to die.**

**Note(2): if there is scene on Haibara's POV that is the same on the General POV at chapter 2. look at the date. Since the scene at the chapter 2 is just a preview and the full happening on Haibara is at chapter 3 to chapter 4.**

**Note(3): Haibara is super OOC but i'm really trying my best to maintain her usual character like in the anime but how can I? She is kidnapped, she's only human. Even if she is like a cold hearted sarcastic shrunken scientist she have feelings too. And how can anyone not lost hope when the bad guys threaten her. Of course she have no option but to obey them.**

**Note(4): at the previous chapter I mentioned van when it was supposedly car. That's a mistake.**

**Note(5): I'm apologizing in advance about Ran's thought in this chapter. She don't know that Conan is Shinichi after all.**

**Another note: English is not my mother tongue. My English is limited that's why I always use the thesaurus for help. Wrong grammar and wrong spelling is present in this story so forgive me.**

**Title: "CaPTiViTY"**

**========================================================================  
**_**Trying to endure the**_

_**loneliness, the solitude**_

_**What is it that's been left**_

_**behind here?**_

_**When I stopped wishing for**_

_**things,**_

_**I finally noticed the**_

_**boundlessness of the sky.**_

_**I'm dreaming the same**_

_**dream**_

_**Sometimes, suffering is**_

_**essential.**_

_**The bright sunbeams and**_

_**the dizzying shade**_

_**Is all I'm watching.**_

_**As for the pain, that's nothing**_

_**but reaction**_

_**There's too much passion**_

_**and it's all imagined**_

_**The patterns in my heart**_

_**are trembling- take it.**_

_**Ahh, seeking it**_

_**The evening softly drinks it**_

_**all up, Misty Mystery...**_

**Last Chapter:**

He isn't lying and she knows this right from the start that they shoved her in this place. This two bastard is dangerous because up until now Kudo-kun is not able to found and save her. The way the two bastard talk, they aren't amateur in this kind of work. They easily kidnapped her and drag her to God-only-knows-where-this-place is without leaving any trace to track them down. They threaten her and she cant do anything against it. Somehow the futures of her friends is on her palm. She is making sure nothing will happen to them but it doesn't mean she will let them kill her. She wont die after all. And Kudo-kun will save her even if there is little chances. Nothing is impossible for him. He will come and save her. He will protect everyone so she must not lost hope.

"I will be leaving then, little Missy. But we will meet again tomorrow so don't miss me so much~" He stand up and walks away.

The shrunken scientist is now alone. She prefers this.

'If I will try to escape, he will bring them here. I don't want them to suffer.'

"Onee-chan tell me what should I do." she murmured to herself.

=========================================================================

**Chapter Four:**

**April 14, Tuesday**

**In the abandoned building**

**Haibara's POV**

I can hear the soft chirping of the bird coming from the outside. I saw a little bird on the open window, looking down at me, tilting its head in a vertical position. Maybe it is wondering of what i'm doing here. But I cant answer. I can see the sun rays at coming from the outside its already morning.

I am not able to sleep after the bastards payed me a visit. I was thinking of what should do and I decided I wont try to escape. My friends future is on my hand. I will never endanger them even if it meant I will be the one who will be hurt at the process.

I'm starting to doubt Kudo-kun I know I shouldn't be but I cant help but to think that way. He is guilty because Ran is hurting because of him. Because of the guilt he cant sleep even if he don't tell me I can tell it. Now that i'm officially kidnapped he will be overworking himself for looking to my location. Once he think that his friend is in danger he will think he is at fault. I don't want him to think its his fault that I am kidnapped and Ran is hurt. Its not his fault its my fault. I'm the one who ruined his perfect and happy life. I'm the one who made the poison. I'm the one who's at fault. But its not only me who is at fault. Its mine and the organization's fault who ruined his life. Like he once said i'm a murderer its my fault that he and Ran is suffering. Its all my fault all this time. Its my fault Onee-chan was killed. If she only didn't try to make me escape from the Organization's grasp she will not die. Its for my sake all along. I cant let anyone be hurt because of me. Kudo-kun's suffering is already enough. I don't want the kids to be hurt. They are only a child. They are innocent, full of dream. I don't want to crush it all because of my pointless escape.

If I die and Kudo-kun is not able to save me. I want him to realize its not his fault that I died. Its not his fault I was kidnapped. I want him to know I never blame him for this. I want him to protect everyone, to be happy with Ran. If I die and he was not able to return to his original body. I wish him to tell Ran the truth. I wish her to forgive him. I wish her to forgive me for ruining his life. If I die I want Hakase to maintain his diet without me. I want him to bring the kids for camping without me. I want him to make them happy and tell them not to be sad. If I die and they mourn about my death. I don't want them to live in a world full of revenge. I want them to be happy always and forever. If I die I can join Onee-chan, Okaa-san and Otou-san. I will be able to be with them even if in after life. I don't know if there is after life but I will be hoping there is like all the other normal children do. If I die and I am not able to say my feelings to Kudo-kun its fine. I don't mind. Once I die I want everyone to be happy without me.

I shook my head.

No! I'm not going to die. How can I tell them all I wanted to say? How can I tell them all those things once I die? If I die and Kudo-kun is not able to turn back to his original body I will be guilty for leaving him behind.. for leaving him behind without fixing his ruined life. I cant die yet. I still need to finish the cure. I need to make sure that Hakase maintain his healthy diet. I need to make sure that Kudo-kun and Ran will be happy. I still need to make sure that the kids will be happy.

I should not lost hope. Never. Right?..

**General POV**

The shrunken scientist closed her eyes to think of the events that recently happened to her before she was tied in this place right after when she was in the car.

**Flashback**

"were here" the driver said nonchalantly.

The shrunken scientist is now being carried by the spike haired man- bridal style. She wiggled her restrained arms trying to let go of herself but to no avail. She stopped wriggling upon noticing on her current location. She can see the wide vast of grass, like an infinite of green grass. Above those grass are group of small birds dancing- swirling around- look like playing tag. At the same time you can hear the birds chirping like a lullaby to the ear- such a wonderful place to look at but the timing is not really wonderful. The shrunken scientist know one thing for sure. She's in a rural place. A good choice for vacation but for her situation this is bad- a sign of a dilemma coming. Rural place don't have strong signals but she's not sure if the tracking glasses can tract her in this less signal place and maybe worse- there is no signal.

The shrunken scientist glared at the man who is carrying her- a death glare to be precise.

Her only escape is the car that her abductor is using. The only thing that will let her escape from this rural place that the only building present is the rusty full of vine building. If she's not mistaking she will be keep their until they want to free her- if they will.

She looks at the surrounding again when a voice interrupt her.

"nice view, little Missy?~" the man carrying her said with his singsong and irritating tone.

She glared at him irritatingly. Then at her position she can see the man who was driving the car earlier. He have a neat dark brown hair. He is walking- one meter in front of us. His right hand on his pocket. He glanced at his companion and the little girl then glance at the gate again then saying.

"Sugou, stop making her annoyed." he said but his voice is tempting now completely different from his gentleman-like voice earlier in the car. He is a great pretender after all.

The one who is carrying the shrunken scientist is Sugou.

'Ugly name.' she thought.

"What are you going to do to me?" the shrunken scientist asked all of the sudden. Her voice is still the same neutral voice and her expression is still the same casual neutral expression. Not expressing any emotions except for curiosity.

The both man stopped talking. They look like they were not expecting the question coming from the little girls mouth but that's not the case.

"Takano-chan what are we going to do to her again?" the Sugou guy glancing at Takano. He said with a singsong tone like a little kid to his parents. He is smirking as always. He is definitely lying and pretending of not knowing the happening around him. A real bastard.

Takano glance at Sugou with a straight and serious face while saying, "well.." He is thinking of what to say. Seemingly wondering what to say or rather pretending.

"I forgot. Lets ask her maybe she knows." Takano glanced at the little girl. A smirk is now present on his face. A dirty smirk.

'Damn Bastard. Playing ignorance with me.' she said in her mind but she wont show how annoyed she is right now. This is a game of poker if she show her emotions it will be game over.

Thinking of anything to distract her from irritation. the shrunken scientist gaze up at the rusty colored gate- its covered by vines. No wonder this place is obviously abandoned for many years. She gaze to the left noticing the vines and rust forming on the outside of this building. Not only vines and rust is covering the place but also mold. From the look of it its a first store y building but not the same height that you can see as normal houses. This place is a for industrial uses when it was still used and not abandoned. Now this place have a different purpose not for stocking goods or any other legal things but for illegal things commonly illegal logs that came from the mountain at the back of that abandoned building.

The Takano guy is now standing at the rusty locked gate then he opened the locked with a key. The creaking noise of the gate can be heard as it was opened. This place will be a cage for the shrunken scientist but she will escape. Get a chance to get the key of the gate and the car. Once all that is done she can drive the car even if she don't know how. Anything can be done as long as she can escape from his place. That's all that matter to her but no matter what she do she cant escape. There is a price for escaping after all. A high price that much higher than her life.

**End of Flashback**

That's how she got here. There is no escape now. Her only hope is for Kudo-kun to find her and save her before its late.

**April 15, Wednesday, 6 am, Hakase Residence.**

The shrunken detective is now sitting on the couch. His right hand is holding a mug of coffee as he sip it slowly- not wanting to burn his tongue. His other hand is holding the daily newspaper. Reading it with a little interest when a certain article caught his mind.

He read the article with great interest. His right thumb resting on his chin- thinking while reading the article. His coffee is layed forgotten on the glass table. After reading the article he layed the newspaper on the table as he muttered one word.

"Kuso."

He said this not because he don't understand what the article is talking about but its the complete different reason. There is something different in this article. Like in chess board a piece is missing. A piece that will give him a clear view of something. But the piece is still missing. The other reason is the shocked and dismay. He just read an article that he will rarely read in newspaper nowadays.

_**'Three children brutally murdered!'**_

This article will cause great panicked for the parents. He is sure of that. Once another kid is murdered this way. It will cause the parents to be over-protective on their children. Who wouldn't? A psycho is killing children. This is something big and if his instinct serve him right this case will lead him to her. If its right. He need to do his best to save her alive or it might be too late.

After thinking all this he run after wearing his shoes as fast as he can. He didn't even have the time to tie his shoes properly. Good thing he didn't tripped off from running.

**Detective Mouri Agency**

Ran is wearing her uniform and now serving a hot coffee on the desk of his father. His father is studying a certain case. A brutal case that she wont try to pry on. That's when she heard the door opening and when she turn her back, there she saw her 'little brother' panting for breath. Sweat all over his face.

"Conan-kun.." she walks towards him then give him a warm hug. She didn't see him yesterday because he wasn't in the Hakase's house when she visited. And because of that she's been worried about him. She squeeze him tight. Her breast against his face that turned into crimson red when she give him a hug but she didn't notice this.

The shrunken detective is taken aback from her action as he felt guilt on his heart. He is making her worry. But he is suffocating right now. Its not time to feel guilty. He will die from breast suffocation any seconds!

"Ran..nee-chan.. Air.." he muttered under his voice but she heard him right. That's when she noticed what she is doing.

"S-sorry!" she immediately pulls back from the hug. She give him an apologizing look as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Conan-kun" she give him a warm smile then she added, "I'm so worried about you." there is a tear at the edge of her eyes making him guilty again for making him worry about him.

"Sorry Ran nee-chan.." he bowed his head in an apologetic manner. His glasses covering his eyes, covering his emotion behind the over-sized glasses. His hands on is pocket.

She noticed his reaction.

Sometimes she think the little boy in front of her is mature for his 'own age'. But she knows his situation. He is worried about Ai-chan. She understand him best right now. She knows there is special bond between Ai-chan and Conan-kun like her bond to Shinichi.

"Its fine Conan-kun I know you are worried about Ai-chan."

He looks up at her then gave a heartwarming smile. She is really special like an angel in heaven but right now they aren't in heaven. Then there is a gruff voice behind Ran and the owner of the voice is no other than the well-known sleeping Kogoro Mouri. They turned their head to him as Kogoro spoke.

"Why are you here brat?" Kogoro said this eyeing Conan at the same time giving him an irritated look.

"Otou-san!" Ran interrupted her father then said, "Conan-kun live here." she state this with a matter-of-fact tone, glaring at her father and giving him a knowing look saying 'dont mess with me.' Kogoro sweat dropped. His daughter is really similar to her mother. He wont make her mad. She might throw a dagger at his dearest face.

"Did you find anything useful on where is Haibara?" Conan said. This isn't a lie but this isn't the truth. What he wanted to asked right now is about the 'case' though it maybe his only lead to where is Haibara right now. So its still the truth.

"Nothing plus there is this new case that came up that they need the help of the famous Sleeping Kogoro." He let out his well-known Kogoro maniac laugh.

Conan sweat dropped. Ran sighed quietly- embarrassed about his father's action.

Ran tuned her head towards her 'little brother' then she said "i will be preparing breakfast Conan-kun I want you eat here." she gave him a look saying 'I dont take a no as your answer.' He nods forcefully. He is not really in the right appetite right now but he need to. As on the background the well-known sleeping Kogoro Mouri is still laughing maniacally his tongue sticking out in an informal way.

**To be Continued...**

**translation.**

**Kuso means.. I think its Damn.? I'm not sure.**

**A/N: a short chapter. Coming up with the OC names is such a pain! Its the worse part. And also thinking on what will happen at next chapter is much worse than coming up with the OC names.**

**Anyway I have written a nonsense one-shot during a dark rainy day because i'm in no mood to right this chapter. My bad luck because i'm not mentally unstable back then. The title is 'Hours of Silence'**

**everyone I have this idea in my head that I cant let go.**

**First Who knows the anime Ef~ a tale of memories?**

**That anime is so dramatic and the artwork is awesome though I don't know if other people have the same expression the same as I. That anime inspired me with this idea.**

**Okay here is the idea for a new DC story.**

_**Shiho Miyano is a mysterious girl. She will lose her memories every thirteen hours as a result of a tragic accident four years ago. Then there came a new guy who's name is Shinichi Kudo, a really hot guy, he have a perfect life though he is lacking about love life. He meets her on an abandoned train station in Beika and they became friends. Will she told him about her situation? And what if Conan and Shinichi isn't the same person but sibling and the same goes with Haibara and Shiho. Will Shiho be cured from her illness or will she remain ignorant when thirteen hours pass by? How will Shinichi help her? And what if he fall in love with her. Will he stay with her forever? Or will their love end and Shiho completely forgot her feelings towards him. Of course there is obstacle on their way and that is the illness of Shiho. In this story Hakase is Shiho's guardian. And what if Shinichi is the one who caused this illness on her? How did that happen? Then ask me how. ^^,**_

**That's the idea that running inside my head but I wont try to write it and also if anyone who take interest on that idea you can tell me and use that idea just ask my permission first.**

**READ and REVIEW. Thanks for all the followers, readers and favoritors of this story. THANK YOU!~ :) my next update?... I don't know when but i'm working on it. Internet sucks yesterday that I wasn't able to post this chapter.**

_**The Lyrics below the title came from the opening song of Detective Conan "**__**Misty Mystery**__**" by Garnet Crow.**_

_**FLAMES are welcome.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Angst (I think it should be General)**

**Pairing: Ran X Shinichi and Conan X Ai (one sided)**

**Summary: BO(Black Organization) is taken down. Ran is still waiting for Shinichi to come back. Ai Haibara is still working with the antidote. Shinichi is still stuck to his shrunken form. But what if Haibara is kidnapped? What will happen to her? Can Conan save Haibara? Or is it too late? And most of all what does the kidnapper want from Haibara? (multi chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. It belong to their respective owner. But the idea in this story is mine and solely mine. I also don't own the lyrics below the title.**

**Note(1): All the information in this chapter are all made up by my twisted unstable mind. All the names and various things related to the 'case' is not real and never had a connection to the original work of Mr. Gosho Aoyama.**

**Note(2): The format about the case about the location, case of death, reason, suspect and etc is base on the format from the site of Detective Conan World. The format is not mine but the info is mine.**

**Note(3): Teito Bank is mentioned in this chapter but it is only used to fill up the information.**

**Note(4): All the names of the OC characters is mine and the description of the OC characters is mine.**

**Note(5): And also I never study about crime scene, testimony or other stuffs related to crime so **

**Note(6): about the last chapter 4, when Conan was dreaming. It was a Lucid dream but he is also in a sleep paralysis.**

**Note(7): Heiji Hattori refers Haibara as Little nee-chan in this story because I once read a story about Heiji calling Haibara as little nee-chan.**

**I'm apologizing in advance if there is mistake (I'm sure there is).**

**Another note: English is not my mother tongue. My English is limited that's why I always use the thesaurus for help. Wrong grammar and wrong spelling is present in this story so forgive me.**

**Title: "CaPTiViTY"**

**========================================================================  
**_**I Love You Miss Mystery**_

_**Endless labyrinth**_

_**I'm embracing this love**_

_**And solving this puzzle**_

_**I Miss You Miss Mystery**_

_**I want to know everything about you**_

_**I'll unmask you for sure**_

_**And destroy your disguised alibi**_

_**Yesterday, like a flower**_

_**You were gently smiling at me**_

_**Why is it that today**_

_**Your lips are cold as ice?**_

_**Your innocent smile**_

_**The dancing you**_

_**Every time you put a sherry to those lips**_

_**It's fascinating, changing**_

_**You become more and more grown-up**_

_**(Try to catch me)**_

_**Unending maze**_

"_**I'm right here"**_

_**I chase the sound of footsteps**_

_**Even when I grab hold of your hand,**_

_**It keeps slipping away**_

_**And once again, I find**_

_**Myself caught in your trap**_

_**I want to see you**_

_**I want only you**_

_**Someday I know I'll find**_

_**That door leading to the exit.**_

_**========================================================================  
**_**Last Chapter:**

"Did you find anything useful on where is Haibara?" Conan said. This isn't a lie but this isn't the truth. What he wanted to asked right now is about the 'case' though it maybe his only lead to where is Haibara right now. So its still the truth.

"Nothing plus there is this new case that came up that they need the help of the famous Sleeping Kogoro." He let out his well-known Kogoro maniac laugh.

Conan sweat dropped. Ran sighed quietly- embarrassed about his father's action.

Ran tuned her head towards her 'little brother' then she said "i will be preparing breakfast Conan-kun I want you eat here." she gave him a look saying 'I don't take a no as your answer.' He nods forcefully. He is not really in the right appetite right now but he need to. As on the background the well-known sleeping Kogoro Mouri is still laughing maniacally his tongue sticking out in an informal way.

**Chapter Five:**

**April 15, Wednesday**

**Detective Mouri Agency**

**General POV**

It is now 6:35 in the morning, After eating their breakfast. The shrunken detective told his 'nee-chan' that he wont be coming to school today. Reason not needed- she already knows the reason. She will be with him to support him now even if he wont tell her- she is his 'nee-chan' after all.

Kogoro is siting on his desk as usual- various kind of papers scattered on the desk along with one can of beer. A regular sight on his desk much to her daughter annoyance who just went back to her room again.

Conan peered at the papers on the desk while on the other hand the well-known Sleeping Kogoro is busy scanning a folder with pictures attach to it, a look of shock on his face though he immediately recovered. The shrunken detective peered at the photos- gruesome photos to precise. This shock Conan, he knows this case is brutal but he never thought that those innocents little kids were battered to death. Not only that, these photos has similarities on those dreams slash nightmares he kept seeing and imagining. This bothered him. What if this is happening to her now? Can he take to look at her corpse? He shook his head.

'Stop thinking, Damn it!' He hissed at his mind trying to pry off the lingering image that he doesn't want to see.

He saw a white folder at his front and away from Kogoro's sight to notice. He took the folder with his little hands as curiosity overtook him. He must open and saw what is the detail in this case. He look at it determinedly. When he opened the folder information about one of the children is inside.

**Name: Akira Miyamoto**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 8 yrs old**

**Blood type: B**

**Birthday: September 19, xxxx**

**School attending: Haido Elementary School**

**Father's name: Kuroh Miyamoto**

**Occupation: Owner of a Convenient Store in Haido**

**Blood type: O**

**Mother's name: Yumi Miyamoto**

**Occupation: housewife**

**Blood type: B**

On the upper left of the paper is a picture of Akira Miyamoto. A little girl smiling childishly, her white tooth showing. Her jade colored green eyes glitters with enthusiasm as it adorn her face with beauty. Her chocolate brown hair falls neatly at her thin shoulder, at the edge of her hair little curls can be seen that added beauty into her plus her red colored hairband. A real beauty for such a young age.

He turn to the next page.

On the next page of the folder there are photos clipped onto it, attached at the papers that held the information about her case.

Photos shows on how the body was found dump at the dark alley. A little girl covered with dried blood and darken bruises and also fully naked. A gruesome sight indeed.

**Kidnapping**

**Location: an alleyway at Haido**

**Victim: Akira Miyamoto**

**Cause of Death: stab wound, bruises and cut all over the body, infections of the open wound and blood loss.**

**Suspect: Noumi Mizuguchi**

**Date of Kidnapping: April 9, Wednesday**

**Last seen: Haido Elementary School around 3:30pm**

**Reason of Kidnapping: Ransom**

**Suspect: Noumi Mizuguchi**

**'**POW!**'**

The shrunken detective received the well-known Kogoro punch on top of his head all of the sudden. Making him yelp with sudden pain.

"What are you doing here brat?! This is not a play ground!" Kogoro spatted, holding the shrunken detective by the back of his collar and tossing him at the coach at the same time getting a hold of the folder the shrunken detective once is holding.

On the other hand after the shrunken detective was tossed at the couch, he rubs the top of his head trying to ease the pain from the punch but the information he read on the folder now embedded on his mind. After seconds of rubbing his head, he crossed his legs, right elbow against the top of his thigh as his chin is resting against his thumb. Determination present on his face, mind remembering the information. With a click followed by a creaking sound of the door, he gaze at it- knowing full well who is entering. Ran.

She entered, she looks at her little brother with a smile on the face then to her father who is busy reading and re-reading the folders on his desk. She looks back at the little boy on the couch then walks towards him and give him a pat on the head, ruffling his hair at the same time- much to his annoyance. Averting his gaze to the left as a light blush crept on his face. She pulls her hand away from his head, bending down so she is now on the same height as him. Good thing he recovered from the embarrassment now.

"Conan-kun don't bother otou-san about the case its too gore for your age." she said to him with her sweet-filled tone like a big sister to her brother.

'Right. I'm a kid after all. Thanks for reminding me Ran.' he thought to himself bitterly. As his outer appearance shows an innocent looking kid, pretending not to know what is 'his nee-chan' talking about but still showing agreement.

"okay Ran nee-chan." he nods and give his nee-chan an innocent smile, eyes still held curiosity.

She smiled at him and stand up, turn to look at his father then said "I will be going now Otou-san." her father didn't look at her instead, he is still glued on the reading material but he gives her a nod of approval then she turn down to Conan. "I will be going now Conan-kun" she smiled at him then added "and don't wander around Conan-kun." she said this with a hint of worriedness on her voice. Silently telling him that its dangerous to wander off right now. He smiled at her then flash a pure smile, not his innocent smile nor fake smile but pure smile that came from the bottom of his heart. "yes Ran nee-chan"

With that all said. Ran turned her back to them then head off to the ajar door, stepping outside, closing the door as she vanish from his sight.

'thanks Ran'

He smiled.

'But its not time to be selfish. I still have to find and save Haibara. She's my friend after all.'

He looks at Kogoro's desk then decided to grab a copy of those folders and start investigating this case as soon as possible.

He stand up.

"Oji-chan I will be going to the Hakase now" he said as he walk towards the door. Not waiting for any response from Kogoro. He doubt he will answer him but he know he heard him.

**Hakase Residence**

**7 am**

Hakase is on his lab now working on something random. He knows this time is for no mopping around. It will only result with nothing if he wont do anything and beside Haibara will scold him if he will just sit around and do nothing. The shrunken detective is now sitting on the couch. His left hand holding Shinichi's phone, his other hand holding the red bow tie then he pocketed the phone and the bow tie.

**After few minutes..**

Conan received the exact copy Kogoro. On his way to the Hakase a while ago. He called Megure-keibu using his Shinichi phone and forced the inspector to give him a copy about the 'case' after few seconds of asking. The inspector gave in.

Now he is holding the printed copies of the folders. Then he start to read.

**Name: Yuki Seiji**

**Gender: male**

**Age: 9 yrs old**

**Blood type: A**

**Birthday: November 11,xxxx**

**School attending: Beika Elementary School**

**Father's name: Saoinji Seiji**

**Occupation: Owner of the Teito Bank**

**Blood type: A**

**Mother's name: Marie Seiji**

**Occupation: Housewife**

**Blood type: A**

On the upper left of the paper is a picture of Yuki Seiji. A little boy with an auburn neat hair, his hair not sticking at any direction. He is wearing an eyeglass, making his jade green eyes brighten. There is a hint of sadness on his eyes but it doesn't show much because of his innocent smile.

On the next page, he immediately saw the full colored pictures of the dump body of Yuki Seiji. The boy is wearing a black short, dried blood not visible on it. He is curled in a ball, his brow furrowed downward. His body is the same state as the girl Akira Miyamoto- bruises wound, gashes everywhere, his body is covered with blood and his auburn hair is dyed with blood.

He turned to the next page.

**Kidnapping**

**Location: Beika Park**

**Victim: Yuki Seiji**

**Cause of Death: stab wound, bruises and cut all over the body, infections of the open wound and blood loss.**

**Suspect: Noumi Mizuguchi**

**Date of Kidnapping: April 8, Monday**

**Last seen: Beika Park**

**Reason of Kidnapping: Ransom**

**Suspect: Noumi Mizuguchi**

After reading the information he turned to the next page.

**Name: Rina Mito**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 8 yrs old**

**Blood type: O**

**Birthday: June 8, xxxx**

**School attending: Haido Elementary School**

**Father's name: Rinto Mito**

**Occupation: Owner of a Bakery Shop on Haido**

**Blood type: B**

**Mother's name: Arika Mito**

**Occupation: Employee**

**Blood type: O**

On the upper left of the information is a photo of Rina Mito. A little girl with a straight shoulder length black hair with bright brown eyes. Her right bangs is clipped by two blue hairpin preventing her excess hair to cover her face. She is smiling childishly.

On the next page, he immediately saw the full colored pictures of the dump body of Rina Mito. The little girl is at the same state as the other girl. She is fully naked, blood covering her body along with bruises and gashes on her thighs and arms. She is curled in a ball, her brow furrowed downward. Her eyes is closed and there is a large bruise on her right closed eyes.

He turned to the next page with a lump on the throat.

**Kidnapping**

**Location: at the back of Haido Convenient store**

**Victim: Rina Mito**

**Cause of Death: stab wound, bruises and cut all over the body, infections of the open wound and blood loss.**

**Suspect: Noumi Mizuguchi**

**Date of Kidnapping: April 9, Tuesday**

**Last seen: Haido convenient store**

**Reason for Kidnapping: Ransom**

**Suspect: Noumi Mizuguchi**

After reading the victims bio data and some data regarding on the case. The shrunken detective concluded that there is no certain pattern about the kidnapping. He already done some background check on the victims which he find useless. The similarity is on the way of kidnapping the victim and the way of execution. He also have the suspect testimony and witness testimony regarding to the kidnapping.

He then begun reading the suspect information.

**Name: Noumi Mizuguchi**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 27**

**Status: Single**

**Blood type: O**

**Occupation: Construction Worker**

**Official Testimony: "I'm not guilty. Damn it! I didn't killed any of those children! I swear it n God's sake. I was only hired to kidnapped them not to harm them in any ways. Bullshit! And for God's sake I never knew the two psychos who hired me."**

**Proof/Evidence that indicating Noumi Mizuguchi as the suspect: The schoolmate of Akira Miyamoto saw the appearance of the kidnapper of her friend and she also saw the man throw her friend inside a black car without plate number. And when the witness remembered that she saw the man in the construction site near her school. She immediately reported this to the police and the police investigate and identified the kidnapper to be Noumi Mizuguchi who is working at the Construction site. The police readied a search warrant on the suspect's apartment and there they saw several children things such as coloring book with Akira's name on it at the second page, eyeglass that later identified belongs to Yuki Seiji and a Pencil with the name of Rina Mito sticking on the pencil vertically.**

**Alibi of the suspect: April 8 Wednesday around 4 to 5pm the suspect is not working at the Construction site at that moment. And the suspect said he is staying at his apartment drinking alcohol, there is no witness so the Alibi is void.**

**April 9 Thursday around 3 to 6pm the suspect's work at the Construction usually end at 4pm but his coworker said that Noumi Mizuguchi left at 3pm with no apparent reason. The suspect said he is resting on his apartment because he catch a slight fever but there is no witness so its still void.**

The shrunken detective immediately turned to the next page and start reading the police report.

**Police Report**

**April 8**

**A witness saw the boy who is identified as the missing Yuki Seiji, he was being thrown inside the car when the witness passed by the road next to the Beika Park. It is a black car without a plate number. The said witness who wanted not to be identified confirmed the time of the kidnapping to be 4:15pm. The witness immediately report the kidnapping to the nearest police station and after an hour, the parents of the kidnapped victim called the police when they received a call pertaining about their son and the kidnapper is asking for 3 million yen as a ransom. The date of submitting the ransom is still not identified.**

**Within the investigation of the police no one seen anyone stalking Yuki Seiji. We are not able to track down the phone call and no suspect at the moment.**

**Reporting Officer: Detective Wataru Takagi**

**April 9**

**While we police officer are asking every citizen of Beika if they saw a boy with auburn hair, this is proven to be futile because we did not gain any single information. The kidnapper of Yuki Seiji did not call the parents again.**

**Reporting Officer: Detective Chiba**

**April 9**

**This afternoon another child is kidnapped just outside the gate of Haido Elementary School. The victim is Akira Miyamoto and the witness is her classmate named Anise Takami. Anise said that Akira is walking faster with her falling behind and when Akira reached the corner which is few meters away from the gate of their school, a masked man grabbed Akira then throw her inside a black car. The witness swore that she saw the man's face and she said he saw him on one of the construction site near their school that's when we the police identified the suspect as Noumi Mizuguchi who is working on a construction site.**

**Reporting Officer: Inspector Ninzaburo Shiratori**

**April 9**

**This afternoon another child is confirmed missing. A girl named 'Rina Mito' the father of the girl is an owner of 'Mito's Bakery Shop' in Haido shopping district while the mother is an employee. The witness last seen Rina Mito when the girl bought an ice cream around 5:20pm. The girl is living near the ice cream shop and it will only take 2 minutes to go back home but when the little girl did not came home after 5 minutes, her parents became worried since the girl never go anywhere except to the ice cream shop every afternoon. At the same time the parents received a phone call demanding 3 million yen as a ransom in exchange for the safety of their daughter. The parents did not believe it at first but when the kidnapper let them hear the voice of their daughter that is when they start to beg for her to be free but the phone call already ended. This was reported to the police immediately.**

**Reporting Officer: Inspector Juzo Megure**

After the shrunken reads the police report he mentally sighed.

'the last kidnapping was on April 9 and the last victim is Rina Mito. After that incident the three child were found dead today. April 15. Base on the information they sent which I already know. The children where already dead for 3days. So it means they were killed on April 12 and the next day Haibara was kidnapped. The kidnappers have no pattern on which day they will strike, the things I noticed that Haibara have similarities with the children is the following.

_Haibara being a cat lover, animal lover to precise which all the first three victim shared. Yuki Seiji loves science also Haibara do. Haibara shares the same hair color as Yuki being a half British and half Japanese. Ai Haibara shares the same pronunciation of her name as Yuki Seiji and Rina Mito having four syllables with the exception for Akira Miyamoto._

Base on the personality and appearance of the other three and Haibara there are no other similarities. Which I'm sure is useless after all. So the only meaning of all this is that the kidnapper just randomly picked up the first three and made it look like a kidnapping for ransom but in the end they killed the children with the reason is still unknown to me. And the suspect Noumi Mizuguchi was used as the scapegoat of the real kidnappers. But if the real kidnappers just randomly picked the first three why pick Haibara? Ai Haibara is an animal lover, cold, sarcastic and never shows any sign unlike all innocent children. What made the kidnappers took interest on her? Is it because she is sarcastic and cold that they want to see her expression changed at their hands like broken doll which I found psychotic or just plain insanity for the kidnappers. Or the kidnappers are insane to do this thing to children? If my instinct is right that the kidnappers are psycho Haibara might end up like those children..'

'Kuso..'

'What is the real intention of the kidnappers for kidnapping Haibara of all children on Japan? What made her..unique on her own way?'

The shrunken detective closed his eyes tight. When a gruesome image appeared on his mind again making him open his eyes in an instance. Eyes widening, he softly gulped the lump on his throat he never knew was there at the first place.

'With this case going on, with this useless information I'm getting I will be going nowhere. I need a lead, a lead to where the heck is she right now!' He yelled on his mind, clutching on his head as he felt a little headache. His body is taking its toll now- unlucky him. Four days straight without sleep.

That's when the door burst open making the shrunken detective jump from his position, looking to the door's direction. There he saw the Osakan teen friend of him, standing, sweat visible on his face, his left palm resting against the door.

'What is he doing here?!' The shrunken detective immediately thought.

"Oi, Kudo!" The Osakan teen friend yelled. Mischievousness visible on his face because he is wearing that kind of smirk after he solve every case he and the shrunken detective had.

The shrunken detective is sitting on the couch, papers on both of his hands as he give the Osakan the look saying 'What-are-you-doing-here?' While raising his eyebrow in a questioning look.

"I'm h're t'a help!" The Osakan teen grins mischievously.

The door shut closed on the living room indicating they have a visitor making the so busy Hakase jump on his feet a little screw driver on his right hand. On his desk is the solar powered skateboard, he is planning on making the power of it last for around 5 hours even without the help of solar.

The Osakan teen rest his arms on the right shoulder of the shrunken detective while grinning mischievously. Oh how the shrunken detective wanted to smack his friend on the face.

"what are you doing here?" The shrunken detective said his eyes resting on the words in the paper he is holding that is now covering his face.

"of course I'm h're t'a help wit' da case 'bout da kids. Isn't it obvious?" The Osakan teen said with his matter-of-fact-tone. While raising his eyebrow in questioning way. Seemingly wondering on what the hell is Kudo asking for an obvious questions.

"so you've read about the case too. How far do you know?" The shrunken detective asked, eyes glued at the papers on his hands while his thigh is crossed in a fashion way.

"Same as ya." the Osakan teen immediately said while grinning as he gives the shrunken detective a strong pat on the right shoulder making Conan glares dagger at him.

"Did ya fin' any lead 'bout little nee-chan?" The Osakan teen asked, his grin immediately vanished from his face and replaced by seriousness, worriedness visible on his voice. Worriedness for the little nee-chan and not only her but to his rival too.

"nothing except for this case. I only have this lead which the police still don't know."

"Why Don'cha ask hel'p wit'h da FBI?" The Osakan teen asked, now sitting on the chair on the opposite side of the shrunken detective.

"They aren't here in Japan, all the FBI agents are back in America since the case about the Black Organization here in Japan is already over." the shrunken detective said with a matter-of-fact-tone, the papers on his hand is now resting on top of the glass table. Then he added, "Its weekdays so why are you here? And where is your girlfriend?" Conan said mischievously at the second sentence.

The Osakan teen's face heating up, painting red on his cheeks as he denied in an instance. "Ahou! She is not my girlfriend!" face heating up more then he added. "and she is not here, my father sent me here to help solve the case." his face is still red.

Then the shrunken detective chuckles briefly. While the Osakan teen glared at him.

"how ar' ya coping wit'h tis?" The Osakan teen said seriously, face shows seriousness, blushes is now nowhere to be seen on his face, while looking at the shrunken detective.

"Fine, now lets investigate about this case" the shrunken detective stand up as he let out a grin.

"Game." the Osakan teen grinned from ear to ear.

**Somewhere in Jail**

**9am**

The shrunken detective and his Osakan teen friend are now sitting. In front of them is the suspect Noumi Mizuguchi who is behind the bars, he is wearing an orange plain T-shirt, he have black hair and deep brown eyes, he have muscular body, his eyes shows many kind of emotion such as betrayal, guilt, anger and revenge. His both arms is resting against the desk in front of him. The suspect Noumi is looking at his two visitors, two complete stranger visitors to be precise. He glanced at the Osakan teen, knowing full well he is a detective from the Osaka since he heard about him on the news. Then he turn his gaze on the child companion of the detective who is a child around 7-8 years old who is wearing an oversized glasses, the boy is wearing a plain pink shirt with collar with the same color. The boy is well known in Beika not only in Beika but also all over Japan because he is the assistant of the well-known sleeping detective Kogoro Mouri, not only that because he is a handsome looking boy which those elementary children keep on talking about. Though he is still wondering why is Edogawa-kun doing in a place like this. Noumi look at the boy in the eyes then Conan look at him in the eyes too with an unreadable expression that no normal children will have that look on the face. Well, this boy is unique as what everyone calls him.

Then there is a sudden tap on the desk, the black-haired man turned his head to the direction of the interruption then there he saw the Osakan teen, index finger tapping the desk softly, wearing a serious expression on his face.

"we are here to ask you about the case, ojii-chan" the shrunken detective said, voice sound so innocent but he is not wearing his normal innocent face-like but wearing an unreadable expression.

"what do you want to know little boy?" The black haired man said, turning his head to the little boy, eyes softening at the sight like answering a kid for direction.

"why did ya' kidnap' da' kid's?" The Osakan teen asked the black haired suspect, trying to avert the man's gaze from his shrunken detective friend. But the said man remain still, eyes widening a little as he remain to look at the kid eyes showing with uncertainty.

"like I said to the police for a hundred time already. I was only hired to kidnapped the children not to harm them in any ways." as the black-haired man said this he turn his head to the Osakan teen, eyes showing mixed emotion such as anger, despair and guilt.

"who hir'ed yah?" The Osakan teen asked.

"i don't know.." the black-haired man said his voice softening, guilt visible on his voice.

"can you describe them sir?" Conan asked childishly trying to act as a child as possible around this man but he cursed to himself because he have no time for this foolish act.

"I cant identify him but by the built of their body they seems masculine. Why are you asking little boy?" The said man tilt his head towards the boy.

"heiji nii-chan.." Conan tilt his head towards the Osakan teen sounding childish but

his glare is dangerous that made the Osakan teen sigh.

"alriy't why do ya thin'k da one who hir'ed ya made ya as a s'capegoat? Did ya discover'ed anyt'ing 'bout dem?" Heiji said arms crossed, examining the suspect every move, and also trying to get answer behind those eyes of the man.

"I doubt it. They just hired me and payed me for kidnapping the children after I kidnapped the children they will be waiting on a black car then they will pay me right after and makes me leave. That's all what I did. The first guy sounds like a psycho his voice is seductive he sounds like a prostitute to me or a sex addict, the second guy is the same as the same as the first one. They are all psycho. And I never thought I will be in jail because of those psychos! The police keep telling me why I killed the children but they wont believe me that I didn't killed them! Ignorant police! Where is the justice is here?! I'm a victim too! Everyone shouldn't put the blame on me! I'm innocent and i'm not guilty!" The man yelled at the Osakan teen- eyes blazing like fire.

The shrunken detective nearly stand up but a hand stopped him from doing so, looking on his back. He saw the Osakan teen wearing a serious face giving him a look. The shrunken detective sit back again then look at the man again.

"Noumi-san ya ar' guilty. Ya made a s'in. Ya shoul'd ha've declin'ed de'r offer at fir'st. Ya kidnapp'ed da chil'dren in a'ny looks of i't, Ya help'ed dem comm'it da crime. So s'top saying yer innocent, a victim and not guilty becuz' da truth is ya aren't innocent, yer not a victim and lastly yer guilty fer yer crime." Heiji said with a serious expression that made Noumi bow his head in shame.

The shrunken detective look at the Osakan teen giving him a look saying 'you-sounds-like-an old-man'. The Osakan teen glares back to the shrunken detective saying 'Look-who-is-talking' followed by a smug look.

"Noumi-san how did the bad guys hired you?" Conan asked turning his gaze to the black haired man.

The man tilt his head to look at the little boy then answered "They called me on the telephone on my house."

At this Conan asked again. "do you still have the copy of the telephone number of the caller?"

Heiji is crossing his arms, thinking while wearing a serious expression.

"No, my telephone was destroyed when I get home after I kidnapped the third child."

The shrunken detective stand up, looking at the suspect then to his Osakan teen friend.

"Can we go home Heiji nii-chan? I'm not feeling well." then he feign hurt making the Osakan teen sweat-dropped.

"O-okay den Ku-Conan-kun" the Osakan teen stand up then look at the suspect again. Then said, "dat's all we need ta know." then he turned his back on him then walks away. The shrunken detective taking the lead, he is walking faster base in the click-clack from the heels of Conan's shoes. The Osakan teen following behind looking annoyed.

And that left the suspect wondering on what just happened.

**Outside of the Jail, Parking Lot**

"Oi, Kudo! The Osakan teen yelled, irritation visible on his voice, as he walk faster still falling behind the shrunken detective.

Then the shrunken detective stop on his track and so do the Osakan teen. Conan faced Heiji with a serious expression, hands on his side that is clipped into small fist though its not tight. Heiji let out a defeated sigh, left hand inside his left side pocket.

"Kudo, wat's dat all 'bout? Ya look'like a run a'way bride?" The Osakan teen said saying it with a smug look and hint of mockery visible on his voice, both hands inside each side pocket.

"Shut up, Hattori." The shrunken detective said, he sounds annoyed at the mention of being compared to a bride in all kind of things. As he crossed his arms on his chest as his eyes wander around the surrounding.

"and don't call me Kudo in public place. Good thing you haven't blown up my cover for all the slip up." the shrunken detective added, now wearing a playful smirk as the Osakan teen glared at him.

The glaring contest begun. No one wanted to be defeated because they are holding their pride on this glaring battle. Both of them stare at each other wearing a smirk, a smug look to be precise. Both of their hands on their pocket as they continue to glare with each other. But the Osakan teen's eyes soften, closing his eyes for a second then opened it again. Conan blinked at the strange behaviour of Hattori though he already knew the real intention on why is Hattori here.

An arm rest on the shrunken detective left shoulder. He looked at the eyes of his Osakan teen friend.

"don' get things in'to yer head, Kudo. We'll fi'nd da little nee-chan got it?" The Osakan teen said then ruffled Conan's hair making the serious conversation go to waste.

"Thanks Hattori" The shrunken detective said lips curled in a smirk though he is still annoyed to Hattori for ruffling his neat hair.

Then his phone vibrated on his right pocket; Shinichi's phone vibrating.

'Crap'

The shrunken detective immediately slide his right hand on his right pocket, getting a hold of his phone while the other one holding the red bow tie.

'Ran..'

He answered the phone.

"Hey Ran" Shinichi's voice said in a hurried tone. The shrunken detective glanced on his Osakan teen friend, giving him a look saying 'shut-up' then turned his back on him. Now paying his full attention on the call.

"Shinichi.." Ran said with a worried tone for sure her brow is furrowed if Shinichi can see her on the other line.

"Ran?.." Shinichi's voice said with a hint of worriedness seeping out of his throat, worried for Ran.

"Its about Conan-kun.." Ran answered the silent question Shinichi wanted to asked her.

"What about him Ran?" Shinichi asked trying to act oblivious of the situation.

While on the other line our dear Ran is kinda unsure weather she should tell Shinichi about Conan. But the other half of her mind tells her to tell him since he is Conan's relative after all besides Shinichi might go home if he learn about this case. He is a detective and he might already found out where is Ai right now.

"Actually its about Ai-chan. She's been kidnapped for three days already. I'm worried about her and Conan too." she take soft breath after she tells him that.

"Why are you worried about Edogawa-kun? You should worry about the girl not him." Shinichi said casually.

"Are you an idiot or something?!" Ran yelled on the phone, irritation is all on her voice. Then she huffs with annoyance.

"who are you calling an idiot?!" Shinichi yelled back.

"of course you aren't an idiot, but you are asking an obvious question!" Ran said voice still filled with annoyance. While on the other hand Shinichi opened his mouth to answer back to what she said but was easily cut off when she continued.

"Conan is your relative. You should have known that Ai-chan is friend of him and he is so worried about her that I'm starting to be afraid about his well-being.." her voice growing soft as she finish her explanation. On the other line Shinichi opens his mouth again this time to tell her something. A reassurance.

"Ran d-" his voice filled with sincerity but he was not able to continue when Ran on the other line, talk again.

"Conan-kun.. I'm afraid that if he do everything to find and save her. He might kill himself in the process.." Ran start to sniff. Her voice now filled with frustration.

Shinichi closed his mouth that he didn't notice was opened while Ran is talking. Now his eyes widens with shock and realization hit him hard on the face.

'He is so damn obvious.'

He immediately recovered from his little shock, gathering his thought automatically then answered.

"Don't worry Ran about him. I'll call him about this." he said with a reassuring tone with small smile on his lips sounding more sincere this time. "And also tell Kogoro ojii-san that this case you are worried about is related to the murder case on the newspaper your father currently working in." Shinichi said this with a warned tone and seriousness.

Ran realizes the harsh truth.

"Ai-chan will be like those children.." she murmured to herself but the other line can still hear her.

'No way..who will do such things?..a maniac?... a psycho?..' she thinks, as tears dwell up on her eyes but still not falling down.

"Ran.." Shinichi said his voice so caring and soft.

"Shinichi..why don't you come home?" she said with voice filled with hurt.

"Ran.." He welcomed the silence after he said her name. Knowing that he cant say any reassurance to her now. He felt a growing headache but he pays it no mind.

"why don't you come home and solve this case for me or if not for me, for Conan-kun or even for Ai-chan.." Her voice quivering, her lips slightly trembling, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ran.." he whispered her name again. His voice filled with hurt, his voice merely a whisper to the wind, as it goes unheard to the girl in the other line. He can hear her sobbing and sniffing. He feels guilty as he looks at the ground.

"Shinichi why don't you come home and solve this case and stop telling me that you are still working on that case of yours! Its been a year Shinichi.. I'm waiting for a year Shinichi.. Do you know how much I'm hurting... it hurts Shinichi.." She whispered his name one last time as her tears fall down her cheeks uncontrallable, knees kneeling down the cold tiles, free hands resting against the stall for support.

Then the bell ring on Ran's background. Then the line went dead.

The Shrunken detective pocketed his bowtie as he looks at his phone's screen. The phone screens lights up as it reflect his own cobalt blue eyes. His eyes are wide with shock, horror, despair, regret and guilt. Then he slides his phone on his pocket, eyes staring at the ground.

"Kudo!" The Osakan teen friend yelled to him. He look at him, then Hattori gives him a nods silently saying that everything will be fine.

'I know Hattori.' then he grinned.

**Meanwhile in Teitan high school**

The chocolate haired girl who's name is Ran Mouri is clutching her phone to her chest, tears cascading on her cheeks.

She called Shinichi to asked for his help about Conan and Ai-chan. The strawberry haired little girl, she is unique and she want to be close to her. Ai once said to her that her sister died, the reason-she dont know. She asked her why and how but she didnt give her an answer. So she dont know. She often saw Ai and Conan together talking about something she dont know. She cant asked them, and she dont know the reason why. Is she afraid? Then afraid of what? She dont know. But even if she dont know whats their little secret. She will hear it out to them once they want to tell her. It once occurred to her. Why is Ai so different from other children? Why is she like that? Acting like an adult and says different term children will never say. Why she never saw her smile? Why she is so distant from her? Thats her question to herself when she first noticed her adult-like behavior, now she somehow have a hint on why. Its because her sister was killed. But why.. why does this cruel thing need to happen to her, to those children? Why are their other people like those bad guys who want to hurt innocent children?

Why..? why cant she do anything to save Ai? Why all she can do is wait? Wait for a miracle to happen? And why does Shinichi cant go home? Why cant he come here? Is he that selfish? No.. there must be a reason behind all this.

She wiped her tears away from her face then she stand up.

**Somewhere in a place**

A man who have black wavy hair, wearing knit cap. His eyes closed- seemingly thinking. His left hand holding a phone as he put it near his left ear.

**Ring..**

The first ring was heard. The man opened his closed eyes, a permanent bag can be seen under his eyes.

**Ring..**

The second ring was heard. The man's calm expression never left his face.

**Ring...**

When the third ring began it was immediately cut off when the other line answered the call.

"Akai-san." the other line said. The voice in the other line is serious, no hint of nervousness can be heard.

"Meet me at the Kudos." Akai said sternly.

Before the other line can answer, Akai beat him first.

"I will be waiting today." then he end the call.

**Kudo Residence**

When the shrunken detective opened the door leading to his mansion along with his Osakan teen friend they were welcomed by the deafening silence and the blinding darkness.

They went inside, knowing full well where is the way they are going.

When they arrived at the huge library in the Kudo Mansion there they saw a man, sitting on the chair, the desk on his right, his legs crossed in a feminine way, his right hand holding a glass of wine. On the desk, a whine can be seen with a brand name 'Bourbon'.

The black wavy haired man look at the shrunken detective then said.

"I have lead to where is Haibara."

At this being said Conan's world went into the slowest mode, his mind immediately processing the sentence.

'Haibara will be saved but..'

He look at Akai's green eyes then automatically said "where?" this being said with a hint of relief.

The Osakan teen glance at Akai then to his rival. His expression shows relief, both of his hands are inside his side pocket.

Akai rested a white paper on the desk using his left hand. The shrunken detective get this using his right hand.

"How did you find her?" Conan said, wondering how he find her while he was stuck at nothing.

"I never thought you were not able to find her for over three days already. Im disappointed in you." Akai's voice is serious as he give Conan a scrutinizing look.

Conan felt defeated and guilty under his look but he wont show it much. If he was not able to find her and he did. Akai must have done something like tracer. But if her abductor knows about Hakase's gadget they must have removed it as well as her other things except of Akai is there when that happen.

"why are you stalking her?" he said accusingly, his hands formed into small fist.

The Osakan teen friend look at his friend. He want to interfere now, but he cant. This is just between Akai and Kudo. He is a mere observer for now.

"its a coincidence. I was passing by when I saw her and her abductor. Thats all I need to explain to you. Now if you failed to save her, you will regret it." then Akai stand up and walks away wearing a serious and sternly look to the Shrunken detective.

After Akai walks away. Conan turned to his Osakan teen friend then give him a look then he grinned. Hattori then grinned too.

The Shrunken detective gripped the paper on his right palm tighter as he thought to himself.

'We'll come and save you, just you wait.'

Then they turned their front on the door, walking away, the Osakan teen following behind.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long update!. it took me more than a month to update this story and it makes me really pissed off to myself for slacking off that long.**

**Actually this is what really happened during those weeks I was not able to update.**

**On the first week. I'm experiencing Writer's Block for too much watching different anime shows.**

**On the 2****nd**** week, damn school is on the way and on Friday the same week I became sick which I'm supposedly finished writing chapter 5 on my notebook. Well since I was sick I'm not able to do that until Sunday.**

**On the whole third week I'm at the hospital because my condition worsen and the doctor told me that I have UTI, which I found annoying because I will not be able to eat chocolate! _ chocolate is my favorite! .**

**On the forth week, I need to catch up with the lesson. Though I start writing on my notebook again. And I made the chapter 5 long because I'm trying to make up with the long hiatus.**

**And on the fifth week- now. I finished typing the whole chapter 5. It really took me so long since I'm a two finger typer- much to my dislike and chagrin. This 5****th**** chapter still needed editing since I didn't do that. So please bare with the wrong spellings, typos and wrong grammars.**

**The song lyrics below the Title is **_**"Miss Mystery"**_** by **_**Breakers**_**. Its the 33****rd**** opening song of Detective Conan.**

**About this idea, '**_**Shiho Miyano is a mysterious girl. She will lose her memories every thirteen hours as a result of a tragic accident four years ago. Then there came a new guy who's name is Shinichi Kudo, a really hot guy, he have a perfect life though he is lacking about love life. He meets her on an abandoned train station in Beika and they became friends. Will she told him about her situation? And what if Conan and Shinichi isn't the same person but sibling and the same goes with Haibara and Shiho. Will Shiho be cured from her illness or will she remain ignorant when thirteen hours pass by? How will Shinichi help her? And what if he fall in love with her. Will he stay with her forever? Or will their love end and Shiho completely forgot her feelings towards him. Of course there is obstacle on their way and that is the illness of Shiho. In this story Hakase is Shiho's guardian. And what if Shinichi is the one who caused this illness on her? How did that happen?'**_

**I will be working on this idea once I finished this story "CaPTiViTY"**

**Thanks for the REVIEW, VIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES for this story. I'm really happy.**

**Thank you again. :) FLAMES are welcome! :)**


End file.
